


Among The Trees

by AceofHeartless



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Almost forgot to tag that, Bottom Jesse McCree, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Knotting, M/M, Past McGenji, Slow Burn, Werewolf Hanzo, blogger genji, blogger jesse mccree, going to try for slow burn anyway, hermit hanzo, that'll come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofHeartless/pseuds/AceofHeartless
Summary: Jesse Mccree is an internet journalist with a blog covering the many mystery's of this world. On a hunt for legends and myths,he and his Cowriter/coblogger Genji, are currently in a small town with a new growing legend. Only a decade old yet it has gained many horror tales attached to it. Is it all that it seems? Or another Hoax for them to bust?





	1. Under the leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just note: I haven't written in over 2 years. Sorry for any mistakes. Please feel free to correct or point out anything. I will do my best to fix, any help or constructive criticism is appreciated.)

It was a normal forest, He was standing in a normal forest. His phone is up ready to take pictures and find out what is in these seemingly normal woods. As far as he could see? NOTHING! These were your average woods. Bugs, dirt, Leaves ,and trees… ok also a few beer cans around obvious left over campfires from parties that must of taken place in said forest. The rumor of these woods was only 10 years old, not enough to really be a legend in his opinion after all he’s visited sites several thousand year old legends with no results. Jesse sighed “Calm yourself. You’ll find blog material elsewhere.” He’s been in these woods for the 4th day in a row now and more than 6 hours today with no signs, with no trails, just absolutely nothing pointing to a monster living here. Either whatever lives here is too smart or nothing is here. The blogger is betting on the latter. He chooses to tuck away his phone into his pocket while rolling his pack onto his shoulder for a satisfactory pop.

“ Nothing, nothing, nothing. Perfect title for today’s entry. I wonder if Genji will laugh at me for another goose chase. Ah hell..” Jesse had to meet up with said co-writer back in town soon, the other stayed to question the locals over the week. he looked back to the marks that lead his way to his truck then up to the sky seeing the sun heading down. “ Damn it all. It’ll be night before i reach my truck.” he hoped for a cave to survive the night if he didn’t make it. Though he thought that was unlikely, his truck really wasn’t that far parked from here. “Start a blog about the wonders of the world. The hidden truths and mysteries. Yeah great idea past me… whole bunch of finding nothing and disappointment”

He was about halfway back to the road when he caught a glimpse of something, he was quick to write it off as something probably left behind by one of the many teens who have messed about in the woods yet something in his gut also told him maybe not. Examining it closer It looked to be a ripped band of cloth. Nothing too fancy yet it seems foreign in nature. Bright yellow, no goldish, and torn. He saw a few of it’s torn bits along a hidden path. He’s been hunting before, he’s seen trails like this hidden only by the fallen leaves and a lot of luck. Marking something. Jesse’s searching fire renewed as he saw what could only be paw prints leading off into the east. They were similar to wolves in nature though about 4 times as large. If Jesse were a smart man he’d have marked it and came back the next day to explore with the sun’s help and where his chances of being hurt, or lost ,or killed were lower. Still he’d been there for hours, had been searching high and low and now! Now he gets a sign that could also be removed tomorrow if who or whatever laid it found his mark. If Jesse were a smart man, he also would've brought a flashlight not a dying cell phone camera light eating up battery life recording as he moved down the trail slowly, tracking whatever left the tracks. It only seemed to get darker and colder, chilling him to the bone. Still he wasn’t about to turn back now that he had a road to follow.

It’s a smell is that’s what he first noticed coming up on a hidden hovel. A delicious ,smoky smell. The trail lead to this place tucked into the ground with smoke rising from its chimney that was popping out just barely. “Whoa, a regular hobbit hole.” He noted to himself. Sitting there It was covered in leaves, vines, grass, but mostly dirt. “Well kick me and call me sally, maybe I have found myself hobbit!” Mccree chuckled as he got closer looking for an entrance. It was a bit lower in a slight trench that Jesse assumed kept it hidden in during day time. He should have knocked, would've knocked… but a delicious smell was coming through luring him in, before he knew it he was Goldilocks entering the bears den. 

What he saw was nowhere near what he expected. Dirt? Yes. Stone? Yes. Animal skins? Well they were there as expected but so was a big flat screen TV. A modern open kitchen ,and living room leading into each other with a red brick fireplace against the wall. A dual screen gaming computer rig?! Jesse swore he had entered into some kind of portal. The place he was standing in was a high brow apartment not a hobbit hole underground in the middle of the damn forest! “ Maybe the cold outside was worse then I thought , Think I've died and gone to heaven” or i’m hallucinating the blogger added mentally before whistling as he took in the sights. He paid too damn much where he was. Should get the name of whoever designed this place!. He might be on low battery but no way in hell he wasn’t recording all of this. 

“ I do not think this could be called Heaven, But it is certainly my home...” An very irritated voice came from behind. It shook Jesse out from his thoughts aaaaaand right onto the floor in surprise. 

 

“And I do not remember inviting any guests today.” the man finished. Jesse could only stare as he studied this man. Hair neat and put up , long enough to be able to be put up!, facial hair neatly trimmed and fuck it formed to his face perfectly! Eyes glaring and sharp, as sharp as the whole man if Jesse was honest. Everything about this person screamed control, balance,power. “ You are way too hot to be a hobbit.“ Mccree mumble out without a filter to stop him. The man sighed moving something from this shoulder, two dead rabbits, setting them upon his table presumably to be added to the stew already simmering. ‘So that's what that smell was’ Jesse connected in his mind before being pulled up from the ground. “You have trespassed where you do not belong and are not welcomed. Good bye.” He was picked up, with one hand! By a guy who sure he worked out but not this much! Jesse was not the lightest match in the box by any means. He needed to ask questions. Find out why the man was out here. What he was doing. “ Wait!” was all he could get out before he was tossed into the night into something that felt like mud. “ Shit…” 

 

Now out in the dark with his phone too low to light the way, he could only describe it as a miracle he even got back to his car at all. Still he had new purpose. He’d left marks on his way to that hovel and he’d be able to find the man again. Jesse was excited about his job again! A real mystery. A strange hermit. The man in the woods with a modern home hidden beneath the dirt surrounded by the trees and hidden by nature itself. The blog wrote itself at this point! Shit he has to explain to Genji where he was. Cannot imagine how worried his friend has been. Probably shouldn’t of left him out of the hunt this time...


	2. In the city

Jesse updated his blog not long after he woke next morning, though it wasn’t with info of the “Tree Devil” like he promised his readers. He didn’t want them to know about the hermit living out there yet. He needed a lot more info before he began making allegations or connecting this man to those legends anyway. If he was honest with himself he just really wanted to learn more, he was so fascinated with the man who had maybe been there for the entire ten years since the rumor started. Maybe longer. McCree was not bothered at all by some of the comments on his webpage asking where he’d been since he lasted updated a month ago about heading here.

It said things like how people were worried about him and how they were ready to send a search party into the forest. He laughed it off to himself posting a entry that said he had spent a long time just trying to get settled in the town. How it was close to a few other places with legends surrounding it that after he finished debunking this one he’d have a place to return to after the others as well. Now he was just was really trying to find evidence for the tree devil myth but nothing seem to be coming up at all like usual and those woods are very large. Jess hoped he explained the reason for so long between updates. Between traveling and finding a place to stay then losing signal in those woods. Well. He updated now that’s all that mattered. As he finished writing he knew he had to go back there. Had to learn more, more to ask the man about who he was and what he was doing there. Leaving the post at that he grabbed his jacket to set back out to see his new forest buddy. 

“Where the hell have you been dude?!” Jesse really needs to stop having people pop up behind him when he’s distracted. Here he was locking his temporary apartment door when his friend and blogging partner shows up to give him a heart attack!. “ No texts, no blog updates, no nothing! Do you know how pissed I am Jesse Mccree?! It’s basically been two weeks since we split up to search with no communication! If I didn’t know you so well I would of been along with our commenters in forming a search party. And…. “ 

“ It’s nice to see you too Genj and It ain’t been that long. I just got busy, there is something out there” 

“ You’ve found something haven’t you… Hah!” Genji laughed in relief and disbelief. “Here I was worried the big bad trees got you.” the hurt hidden in the laugh was enough to break Jesse’s heart. He felt like complete shit at how he’s treated his friend. “ Sorry Genj, but I did find a man-” 

 

“You’re always looking for a man Mccree” 

“-hidden in a lil treasure trove in the ground….HEY! Not like that! This guy had a regular old hidden oasis if i ever saw one. I think he’s connected to the legends. A place that hidden don’t pop up overnight.“ Jesse sighed walking away sure Genji would follow him out to his truck. 

“So you’re telling me you actually DID find something? That was just a guess. Why is this man not all over your blog then?” 

“Well He’s kind of a hermit you see. I wanted to be sure there was concrete evidence before i… Ok that’s all a lie aside from the hermit thing. I respect a guy’s privacy first of all and second of all don’t wanna scare him off with my blog. If I put him on it’ll only be with his permission is all. If not i’ll just have to figure out how to dispel the rumors without giving away there’s a man living in them woods.“ Jesse pushed his hair back as he spoke feeling bummed out the day wasn’t going as he planned. His plan being to surprise the hermit with food in hopes of getting him to talk. Genji swooped his arm around Jesse’s shoulder “ You’re many things McCree mostly an asshole for making me worry but I am glad you’re not that much of one. Let’s get some coffee, and you can tell me all about this.” They went out to their new favorite local spot and best yet, he forced Mccree to pay for their breakfast. 

One long story and two big mugs of caffeine later Genji finally heard it all. “ After that long A den..under the ground? We’re talking below right? Everything inside modern? Can’t say I don’t admire his style but much can be said about location for sure.” He chuckled smoothing back his gel filled green hair “He your type?” 

 

“Jesus Genj Can’t a man be his friend first? The guys been living underground for god knows how many years. Gonna need baby steps.” Jesse shook his head at his friend, always a playboy at heart. Their own one night flashed in his memories but those were times they both tried not to think about often. “Now that I’ve caught you up on my adventures where have you been? We were suppose to meet that first night ya know.” 

“I was interviewing the locals still! You’re the one who jumped ahead of our schedule. Those woods are large I didn’t even see your truck when I went searching for you! And i may have got a tip about some haunted houses in the area. Wanted to spend a few nights at each one while waiting for you to get back. Only got a hit off one of them but a check into the history showed no deaths in or around property so Figure it was a fluke. I posted all that work with pictures and a whole story with history about the houses on my page. And all I got were people asking if you were ok. If I was covering up your murder. Your fan base is scary.“ 

“ I get it i’m an asshole” He groaned “didn’t peg you as the type to hold a grudge. Not after your time in the mountains.” Jesse signaled the waitress for a refill on his coffee. “I wasn’t gone more than a couple of days. You could've met me back at the apartment. I came back at one point before now. How long did you stay at the haunted houses? Did ya even get info on the woods?”

Genji raised his brow “ Did I get info on the woods? Hah! I have a whole book on those woods. Seems that tho this “tree devil” , Stupidest name ever by the way what's with this town.. Anyway. Turns out that's not the only legend. There is supposedly a spring of prophecy. Any who bathe in it see their future. I was going to check it out while waiting for you but no one had a map to it.” 

“What about the legend we’re currently hunting? Spring is fine and dandy but it ain’t what we here for and you know it.” Mccree stood to pay their bill at the counter, thanking the hostess as they left the cafe together. “Honestly not much. It was mostly teenagers. Some said it has grey skin and white eyes. Others saying it’s bright silver and 20 feet tall. Taller than the trees. Others said it was a giant snake with instant death fangs. One kid said it was ‘a grumpy old guy with long hair who wanted us to get out. Might of been a ghost now that i think about it’ Maybe that's that hermit you spoke of.” 

“Could be, never know. Well I’ve updated my fans that i’m ok so don’t got to worry about that no more. I want to go back out there and see if i can get the hermit to open up to me.” They were both seated in his truck when he thought to himself that it would be better to go alone. Genji smiled and laid back in his seat with feet on the dash lounging like he usually did. “ Great can’t wait to meet him!” Mccree shook his head “ No can do big boy. You’ll scare him away with that bright neon head of yours. This something i gotta do on my own. At Least for now. I’ll keep you updated this time. If i can find a signal in those damn woods. Maybe you can go huntin’ for that spring of yours. Find out your future oh great ninja master.” 

 

“Very funny. But you are right. About me being great that is. I am. All of me. Specially the green hair.” That signature smug grin was all Genji as he excused himself out back to the streets. “ I will let you go this once Jesse. Hope you can convince this man to be of help in our search. I think I will go revisit one of the houses for now. Have a feeling in my gut.” He lightly tapped on the truck waving bye as Mccree drove away shouting “ Will do partner. Have fun!” out the window.

“Be careful!” Genji shouted back “Trouble seems to follow you...” he added sighing to himself.


	3. Stubborn is the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( any mistakes please feel free to point out. I always seem to write when i'm tired.)

He was right that it was easier to find his way in the day time. He could see his previous marks laid out before him with not a single one missing. A part of Jesse assumed his hermity friend would of found them by now. It was definitely why he wanted to come back first thing in the morning. Of course he got ahead of himself in trusting his marks to be as they were. it was an entire hour later before he realized it couldn’t take this long to get back to the den. He cursed at nothing “Damn it. I’ve been had!” The marks he left were moved around. This entire time he had been walking in a circle that probably had no end or lead him right back to his truck. Was Mccree going to take this as an obvious sign he’s not wanted? Yes but either way it’s not going to stop him now that he was determined to figure out this mystery man. “Years of experience don’t fail me now.” He would find his way back if it killed him. 

Walking, for 3 hours straight on a scorching hot day in a long sleeve shirt with an under-layer? Not his best idea. Yesterday might of been chilly but today made him tie his button up around his waist and pray the food he brought in the cooler swung over his shoulder hadn’t been cooked by the sun yet. Jesse took a small break by a creek to wash his face and pin his unruly hair back. “Shouldn’t of left my hat in the truck. Trees ain’t doing shit to hide the sun.” He might of been exhausted already trying to find this place but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel eyes on him immediately. Seems he had a visitor of his own.

“I Know yer watchin me fella. I promise I ain’t here to bring you harm. Even brought a peace offering if you like.” He enunciated loudly, taking out a cigar to enjoy while hopefully he wasn’t talking to air like a crazy person. “ You do seem the more to hunt for your food. Can’t blame a guy for trying. If you ask me nothing beats a good steak.” It seemed like the only thing he was talking to were birds. The forest was being too quiet. Awkward and quiet. “Guess you really want me gone then. I’m not giving up that easy Mr Hermit man. You’ll have to come down and get rid of me yourself if you want me gone.” 

Not much could be said about what he expected to happen next. It certainly wasn’t the man jumping from no where. Well not nowhere. All he heard was a loud thump and crinkling of twigs and leaves as the man straight up jumped from the trees! He was completely dressed in camo to blend into his surroundings some parts painted others cleaver outfit. The strange mask threw Jesse off the most as it stood out. “ Not every day a demon drops from the sky. Always thought that was an angel thing.” not the best ice breaker but it certainly did the trick. He removed his mask and raised a brow at Jesse. The camo covered man shook his head “ I am not one to give up either. I do not like visitors nor do I like people scaring away my hunts with foul smells such as that.” He pointed with a very strong look at the cigar hanging off the blogger’s lips. “Ouch now that hurts. Nothing smells as dandy as a nice cigar.” Mccree stood as he spoke still he listened and put out his cigar on his boot then slipped the unfinished butt back into it’s case. The forest man nodded in a unspoken thanks before moving closer “Regardless. You said I had to get rid of you in person. Well here I am. Once again requesting. That. You. Leave.” every one of his words had purpose to them that Jesse could feel how unwanted it seemed he was. “ There ain’t no harm in getting to know somebody new. Come on now. I’ll even go first. Names Jesse Mccree. Call me Jesse if you like though most call me Mccree.”

“That is uncommon for Americans to go by last names.” 

“Ah you’d be surprised. Not as uncommon as you think. Ah also I came bearing gifts too you see?” Jesse produced the cooler showing that inside, happy to see it was still cool, were a pack of steaks, and a bottle of wine. The man reached in checking the contents giving a hum of approval though Jess could see a hidden sparkle like the man missed steak. After all he didn’t know how the man got food other than rabbits, and deer who lived in the forest. There certainly wasn’t a garden and he didn’t look the type to go into town often. “What do you want in return? Nothing is ever free.” 

He expected that and well Mccree wanted something very simple. “ Just a name for now. Want to get to know you.”

“That defeats my whole purpose as a hermit…” 

“Well now even hermits have to have one friend.” 

“You and I will never become friends. Frankly you are beginning to annoy me very much.”

“You really know how to hurt a fella. Alright fine if not your name then something. Anything to get the ball rolling and you can have the goodies no strings attached.” He held up the cooler offering it with a smile. It was taken from him with a bit of hesitation. “ I have tattoos. There hope that satisfies some curiosity.” Before Jesse had a chance to speak the hermit had already climb up a tree and jumping from branch to brand like a squirrel. “Heh. Got me there.. Tattoos huh?” he whistled and began heading back. 

\------

After checking in with Genji the next morning, and after telling him about what happened, Jesse found himself at the store. “Need to find a good offering for today. Maybe today i’ll learn his age.” While it wasn’t a game he necessarily wanted to play it did seem fun to have a plan. Go meet the guy. Learn a new fact. See how long they can keep this up. He finally settled on some veggies for today’s gift. Got a mixed frozen bag and some fresh ones, putting them in another disposable cooler. He took a moment to look at some of their alcohol selection he wondered if it’d be bad to gift another bottle of something two days in a row. In the end he decided it wasn’t the right move and only bought the vegetables. 

This time when he returned to the forest it was cooler because it was earlier in the day then before. Just in case though he wore less layers with a still comfy, but light shirt and his signature hat to keep the sun out his eyes. As he delved deeper in he was not shocked at all to notice his marks had been completely taken down. Didn’t matter too much as he was beginning to learn his way around these woods. After all he has spent the better part of two weeks in them by this point. Finding himself back at the stream he was before. Jesse just had to laugh as he found the cooler from yesterday sitting there, that meant the other knew he’d be back, expected it even. As before he waited this time laying on a large rock as he smoked. Figured he had a bit of time to kill before he met up with him again. The question if he should go looking for the den was still on his mind of course. He’s sure if he tried he most likely would stumble upon it again as he did have the general location for it. 

 

“You have a very bad habit seems.” Jesse hollered rolling off the side of the rock having to pull himself back up to see the man sitting there with a cup of what he assumed to be tea in his hands, this time dressed in simple clothes similar to the first set he saw him in that night. This time however he was able to get a better look and damn it didn’t disappoint. The man was all muscle probably didn’t even know what a body fat was. Half of his outfit had the sleeve slugged off and damn sure thing there was one of the tattoos he said he had. A very detailed blue dragon from his chest to his wrist. Jesse might of been drooling when the other spoke again “Well are you going to speak so we can get this visit over with or are you going to lay there in the dirt?” 

“Sure thing darlin’ just let me just find my dignity first. Oh wait never had none of that.” Jesse joked picking himself back up to sit next to him. His cigar was broken and ruined but at no real loss he had a too hot for his own damn good hermit to talk to anyway. “Like before I come offering stuff in exchange for info on ya.” 

“So It seems. If I cannot be rid of you then at the very least i get something from this annoyance.” His action betrayed his words though. Jesse saw him shift with nerves and knew if he truly wanted to be rid of him all he had to do was ignore him yet here he was waiting for Mccree. “Why don’t you just visit the store?” this of course was a rhetorical question. Why would a hermit visit the store when they didn’t like people and could find most the food they needed outside. and have an entire high tech paradise hidden.

“Are you sure you wish to waste your question on something so trivial not to mention obvious?” 

“Course not darlin’. My main goal is your name but I figure you don’t want to tell me that yet. So today i’ll settle for ya age.” 

The man considered before beckoning the new cooler “ First show me what you have to offer. I must note if it is even worth such info.” Mccree slid it over without hesitation and let him have at it. He hummed looking through it “This is very thoughtful but i must ask what if i did have garden you just hadn’t seen?” 

“I got a talent for readin’ people. You seem more the carnivorous type. Just figured it might been a while since you seen a veggie.” that earned him a small shoulder shove. “ I’ll have you know there is perfectly nice wild vegetation throughout this whole forest. Still I shall accept this. There are after all some things which do not grow here that I have missed. “ He closed the cooler up to keep them fresh “ that being said I don’t know if this is worth of my age. Have you any other question?” 

“Nope. Won’t settle for any less. Willing to wait here the whole day too.”

“Very well. Best bring something tomorrow to make up for lack of worth today.’” He stood up dusting himself off and putting his empty cup away into a pouch. “ I am 38 I believe. I do not keep complete track anymore.” He lifted the cooler up , tucking it under his arm and waved good bye. He left more casually today. Made it clear he knew Jesse wouldn't follow him back home without permission. He spent time just sitting there watching him leave wondering what he’s gotten himself into this time. “Stumble upon a gorgeous god hidden in the woods? Only me..” He shook his head laying back on the rock with his hat over his eyes. 

“Only me.”


	4. Q&A's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((warning for dialogue heavy and probably ooc. ))

This house was not haunted.  Genji knew that very well since he’s been staying here for more than a week now. The owners were more then happy to have a renter not leaving due to things that go bump in the night even if it was only for a short period.  His gut lied to him about this being the most likely one of the 6 six he has checked out to actually be haunted.  How does one town have six different haunted houses anyway?  It wasn’t worth staying another night though. Nothing had shown up on any of the emps or cameras. He had heard no noises or had objects move. Another legend debunked and posted about online, and with that he began packing up and moving back to the shared apartment he was currently renting with Mccree. 

 

Said apartment looked relatively  clean when he stepped in, aside from their other equipment of course, since both have been off on their own projects.  Though as he kicked off his shoes he did take notice of a lot of take out boxes tossed in the trash which was the only proof McCree came back at night.  Genji took this time to upload all the photos and videos of him at the haunted houses along with their histories, how the rumor spread etc.  He then made a post asking if his followers wanted to do a live Q&A session before he moved on to investigate the prophet spring legend. While he waited for the poll to fill up he did some tidying around their room. The equipment wasn't the neatest right now and the trash desperately needed to be taken out. Certainly wasn’t a surprise that by the time he rechecked the poll it was unanimous they wanted to do a live stream. 

 

Genji began to get it all set up, camera up and centered on him. Mic hanging just out of frame but where he’ll be heard clearly. A Post with the website he’d be streaming from. And boy he still had the setting up icon on when questions about how long the stream was going to last poured in, with others just simple hi and hellos , some….well as expected.  He just put up a header stating “ 1 Hour Q&A Live Stream. No chat spam  you will be kicked. Check FAQ to see if your question has been asked before. Starts soon.”  With that taken care of and after notifying the mods of his chat to keep an eye on everything he was almost finished setting up. Last thing he had to do? Make himself look pretty. Though that was an easy task all in all. Reapplying gel to his hair, making sure his eyeliner was perfect and not forgetting his signature headband he wore just for his streams.  He even put on the shirt Jesse got him that had “I’m waiting for aliens to abduct me”written in bright green. 

  
  


Now with a warm cup of coco, and a backup bottle of water to keep his voice up, he made the stream live. “Yo!”  he waved to the public “Genji here to answer all your burning questions! And before any of you ask Mccree is still out in those woods looking for the Tree Devil  but he is fine i promise.”  Of course that earned him some comments about lies.  Where’s the body?  Etc.  He laughed them off and continued.  “Ok. You can ask away.” 

 

“First question from user **Jube34243:** _‘What made you go to the haunted houses instead of meeting with Jesse in the woods. He said that was your original plan on his post.’_  Good question!  It is very simple. I couldn’t find him and gave up.  Really those woods are very big and he did not give me a landmark to meet at.  The haunted houses were just something to do while waiting and decided to check them out. Next question.”

 

“From user  **Bigfoot’sbride:** _ ‘In your blog you said that your gut took you back to the Kathrine’s house. Why?’  _ It’s true I wasn’t certain but I usually listen to my gut even if it gets me into trouble sometimes.  Half the reason were to give Jesse more time in the woods alone.  But I also remembered that there was a grave site near the house. No longer in use along the property line. It did not affect it though. Nothing turned up. There are pictures in the post near the end.”

 

“A question from a mod. How exciting! Mod  **LIFEisNotFareha** : _ ‘ Hey Genj.  Why is Jesse so adamant about being alone in the forest?  Isn’t it dangerous if there really is a ravenous beast?’   _  You know how he is when he gets something on his mind. Very one track. Said he found something but he just HAS to do it alone. His thick head is more dangerous than those woods. You have his number  though if you want to check on him.”

 

“ Our next question is from user  **xXDaddyRawMeXx** ok did not want to read that name.  Their question however reads: ‘ _ What is your workout routine? Your arms are massive, I want you to chok-’ _   Uh ok… that is not related to my blog.. You know the one about cryptids and the supernatural? “  He got a few more people asking for him to tell them anyway.  He really shouldn’t of waited so long to do another live stream.  He had already forgotten how strange people are.  “ Very well. My exercise routine is, First i start with yo mama then i move on to the next question.” 

 

“ User   **Sneksonaplain64** **_:_ ** _ ‘ what is your favourite myth/cryptid and which are you most interesting in finding.’  _  I thought that would of been obvious my favorite are aliens. It’s why me and jesse became friends after all. They are real.  As for which I am most interesting in finding… That is also an easy question. Werewolves!”  

 

“Next from **UnofficalMothman:** _‘Have you found out where this spring is located?’_  huh well i said before there wasn’t a map and google maps do not have it either but I had found something when i visited the library after Jesse called me the other day.  There is an old journal by the 3rd, or 4th one of the old mayors of the town which spoke of his experience stumbling upon it and drinking. He accurately predicts 5 major events in history that happened several years after his death! But the journal ends not long after the writing's on the springs. I have to look up how he died and of what to see if the spring is related. Still The journal gives landmarks that may benefit me in finding it.” 

 

“ We have a question from user  **TakeMeTakeMe:** _ ‘ You said that you are very interested in proving werewolves existed. Can you tell us why?’  _   Well I don't need to prove they're real I know they are.  I am just interested in finding the one that killed my big brother.”   He definitely expected the influx of questions that brought.  Most people in the chat were new or  who obviously haven’t went to the FAQ  of the blog where he clearly  states all the reasons he’s hunting creatures with Jesse. Aside from their obvious interest in them.  He wanted good old revenge on one.  “Mod LIFEisNotFareha: This is actually in his FAQ if you look. Remember to always read FAQ before asking a question. Move on to more important questions.”   Ah he could always count on Fareeha to have his back. She knew how much it bothered him to talk about it even if he didn’t outright hide it.

“ User.   **URJerseyAngel** :  _ ‘ How big do you think the Tree Devil is that Jesse is hunting?’   _ Well I don’t know. Some accounts show it to be-

 

As he was  about to answer the door opened revealing Jesse  who looked very exhausted, and slung his equipment bag on the floor before walking by to grab a beer out the fridge. The only acknowledgment that he knew what Genji was in the middle of was to say “ I ain't’ answering any questions.” then taking a big gulp of his beer as he sat on the bed.  

 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Any luck today?” 

 

“I’ll tell ya when you’re not on call with 300 people”  

 

“Hey now. Our counts gone up. We have 303 now.”  He joked of course. They were at an all time high of 1,000 viewers. He thinks the panic of Jesse being ‘missing’ had something to do with that. Their average viewer count was usually 300-460. 

 

“ Alright as i was saying.  User **URJerseyAngel** asks: _ ‘ How big do you think the Tree Devil is that Jesse is hunting?’  _   There are very very different accounts. Some saying he is your average old guy to some even going as far to say it is a giant basilisk. “

 

Jesse had at one point decided to stand next to him leaning on his chair.  “ Lets answer this one” 

 

“Thought you weren’t going to take questions today Mccree.” 

 

“Shut it. How do you read that name.. Don’t matter they asked  _ ‘ Do you guys believe in sheeple’  _  Nah now you see sheeple are ridiculous. Now sneeple”  

 

“Stop joking around!”  Genji was about to burst out laughing. Here Mccree was looking dead tired and with a straight face talking about sheeple. He even looked offended  “ I am serious as a heart attack genj.  Sneeple are a very real threat.”  

 

He pushed Jess of his chair and towards the bed saying “Go back to drinking your beer and leave this to the professional cam girls.” 

 

“Be Careful calling yourself that. They might actually expect a show.”

 

“ If they want a show they have to pay us.”  He shook his head “ anyway Where was i. Ah yes. I think we have time for a few more Questions.  Here’s one from   **MrTismyGod:** _ ’  What is the most haunted place you’ve ever visited?’  _  Oh it’s a two parter  _  ‘ And what is one thing you do not want to go looking for?’   _   Well i believe there was this one mansion.  Cliche as it sounds haunted mansion.  This was not the ride.  We were allowed to stay 3 nights i think.. Mccree?” 

 

“ Nah it was 5. We only  did stay 3 though. Still have nightmares of that hell trap.”

 

“Ah yes that’s right.  The Winchester mansion. You’ve probably seen more professionals visit but we just. Uugh” He shivered remembering the feel. “ Mods if you want to give a link to our articles about it go ahead.  As for the second question.  I Know do not care to find the loch ness.  That legend has never particularly interested me.  What about you Jesse?” 

 

“I thought I said I wasn’t gonna answer anything.” The cowboy grumbled and finished off his beer “  I’ll go with fairies.  Don't care if they real or hot air but all the legends make em sound more trouble than they're worth. Give me an alien or blood sucker any day. “

 

“Good answer. I Think I agree with him. Fae kind are not to be messed with.    Our next question comes from   **DEATHfromBelow76:** _ ‘ serious question: Were you bit by the werewolf who killed your brother.’ _   Fareeha you’re suppose to keep these questions out of the line up. “

 

“ **LifeisnNotFareha:** _ So sue me i’m curious now too. Are you werewolf Genji?”  _

 

“Obviously I am. Look at my beautiful green fur. “ He laughed but shook his head “If I were a werewolf i wouldn’t need to find proof of the supernatural now would i? I know i am not exactly looking for proof for werewolves but believe me if i could turn into one that’s all i need.“  

 

“Would explain how much he sheds.” 

 

“Quiet Mccree. You’re hairier then any werewolf i know”

 

“That begs the question, How many do ya know?” 

 

Genji shook his head again “ Look our playful banner has killed so much time.  I only have enough for one more question. Lets see.. From user **EMbraceMe:** _‘ What equipment do you use’_  ah that is answered in FAQ. along with video. One more quick one… blah blah blah..  Ah here User **99HEROinYOU99:** _‘When are you and jesse getting married?  Haha no my real question is what other places are you visiting in the next couple of weeks? Is there hope for a meet up?’_    To be entirely honest me and Mccree have been married this whole time. Yep secrets out.  He is my beautiful wife. I will cherish him-”    He knew it was coming and ducked out the way just in time for the beer can to come flying.  Neither could hold back the laughter from that perfect maneuver. “ Hahahaha ok ok. Ok.  We haven’t decided yet entirely when we’re moving on from this location there are some surrounding towns close enough  with mysteries that we can be settled  here for a while. When we have a plan we will post a list with dates and such.  As for meet ups that is not really a thing that we do but if our lovely fans truly want something like that we shall have a talk about doing it sometime within the next year or so. “ 

  
“ No promises though! We do live on the road” Jesse supplied and Genji only nodded in agreement.  “ With that I am off to bed as it is getting late. Hope you enjoyed the live stream and we shall have another soon enough. Good bye!”  He shut down the live stream and his computer ready to pass out.  Probably equaling McCree in exhaustion now.    



	5. What we know and who we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( It's 3 am. I hurt my back few days ago but i'm still writing i promise. ;u;/ Like always please feel free to correct any errors. ))

Neither Jesse nor Genji had set an alarm last night, or neither remembered setting one. That didn’t matter as currently an alarm was blasting from one of their phones anyway. Genji was first to check his finding it not on, in fact it had died sometime in the night. “Forgot to charge fuck..” leaving only Jesse’s which was blasting out music now. Of course since the cowboy was hard to wake he has simply put a pillow over his head and ignored it. Genji sighed and turned it off for him, but since he so gracefully woke them up at the crack fuck of dawn Genji also decided to roll him onto the floor. “ WAKE UP~” He shouted a bit too cheerfully getting said pillow thrown at his face now. Usually his reflexes kicked in but again this being way too damn early he was knocked straight to the ground as well. 

 

It was only a small beat of time before they began laughing. Jesse stood up tossing his blanket back on the bed. “ Seriously though couldn’t you have been a bit gentler? “ He asks with a yawn as he grabbed his phone to shut off the noise. “Shit this alarm was for something yesterday at 6 pm. i accidentally set it to am. Had to pick up my.. Fuck.. ” 

“What is it?” 

“Ah my prescription came in.” 

“Oh! We’ll pick it up on the way to breakfast. Get up and get dressed.” Genji was already up and getting changed into new clothes, and already making the bed. “You can use shower.” Some things never changed. Even though he’d rather go back to bed Jesse still happily crawled his way up off the floor then the bathroom. He turned on the water and brushed his teeth while waiting for it to turn the right temp gut telling him today feels like it’ll be a good one despite the rough start. 

 

A double order of waffles with bacon and hash browns. Genji ordered for them as mccree was busy taking his medicine in the bathroom. It was his second to last refill. “ Shit need to see doc again soon. Haven’t seen her in a while. Shit…” He cleaned his hands and face before heading out to the table Genj was sitting at. 

“ Ordered your coffee for you!” He said way to cheerful for how early it was. Course it was reaching seven now. “ Do ya have to be such a morning person. Think you’d hate mornings given your usual nocturnal nature. Thanks for the coffee though.” 

He only shrugged drinking his own orange juice. “ I might stay up late a lot but there is something about mornings that I can’t deny call to me. Personally I cannot see how you can fall asleep before me yet take hours to wake up.” 

“Lots of practice Genji. Lots of practice.”

“ Hah! Ah yes. Food” the green haired blogger happily accepted the food their waitress brought barely waiting for her to fully set it on the tablet before he took a piece of bread and began digging right in. Jesse looked at the food for a moment, he knew he was suppose to eat with his medicine but his stomach wasn’t feeling it too much right now. He focused on enjoying his coffee and thinking what he was going to bring today. He bought non food item gifts before he came home last night leaving him to wonder if that’ll be enough or if he should stop and pick up something else. 

He got so far into thought he didn’t notice Genji was talking to him till he waved a piece of toast in his face. “ Earth to Mccree. Hello. Back to planet earth. I know you love aliens but I need you with me. I’m going with you to the forest today.”

“What? But i haven’t gotten-”

“ You misunderstand i’m not going with you to see this mysterious hermit man. I’m going to the spring! Still need you to drive me though. My motorcycle is not made for the woods.”

“Oh ok. Sorry I just don’t want to scare him off is all.”

“Don’t worry Jesse I will not scare off your boyfriend.” 

“Hey!” He couldn’t hide his blush, and groaned. “ OK He’s way hotter then a hermit has a right to be but he’s not my boyfriend. Guy probably hates me for asking so many questions. Only puts up with me cause I’m giving him gifts. Speaking of which I'mma stop by the store. Forgot part of today's deal.”

Genji just nodded taking another bite of his waffle and stealing one of Jesse’s since he can tell the other isn’t going to each much. “ Alright. Now eat something Mccree. I know your meds mess with your stomach but you gotta eat.” he said happy when Jess reluctantly nibbled on his bacon. It was something. If not for Genji he probably wouldn’t even have gotten his refill. Genji didn’t want to relive that night… “ How are your hands?”

“Not shaking at all. Meds doing their job don’t worry. I’m ok.” Jesse put down a healthy tip and stood readjusting his belt. “Now come on parrot boy.”

“It’s sparrow and you know it.” Genji stuffed the last bits of his food in his mouth before following Jesse out.

 

\-----------------------

 

Genji and Jesse separated about half way into the woods. It took a while of showing Genji how to make a trail to get back to the car and how to signal Mccree if he needed help though eventually he got it down pat and went on his way. Off to find that mythical spring Jesse, however, was nearly to his hermitty meeting spot when an arrow flew past him. His eyes automatically catching it as it flew by and right into a buck. A buck that was barely see from this distance, needless to say he was frozen just staring in awe of what happened. 

“You best close you mouth unless you plan to become a fly catcher.” 

“Yeah i’ll let you know when i pick it up from the floor. That was some sharp shootin’ there. You sure know your way around a bow.”

“ It is part of me, like breathing you might say. What have you brought today Mr. Mccree? It best be more worthy of today and yesterday's question.” 

Jesse nodded tossing over two bag this time along with the regular cooler. The hermit peeked in the cooler. Pleased to find plenty of ingredients for another stew. Pork this time. He thinks perhaps he might invite his guest to dine with him tonight but just as easily as the thought came it went. Next he opened the black bag with a white logo from a store. Inside was a small box with a very nice, advanced looking wrist watch.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d like it or not. Seeing as with your skills you probably can tell time from the sun. Couldn’t hurt though. It’s also water resistant. should keep up against the elements.” 

“ Admittingly a decent gift. Even with my skills as you put it. It will be nice to have a concrete time. Thank you.” He put it away and reached into the last bag. It was brown, paper, not appealing. Inside was a new hunting dagger. “ Fitting given today’s beginning.” he laughed Jesse joined him “ Well didn’t expect ya to need it right away but a good knife is always handy.” 

“Indeed. I’d say you’ve gone above what you needed even. You may ask two questions today.”

Mccree had a feeling today would be good but to be able to ask two questions? He surely didn’t expect that. “ Well now there’s a treat! Well the question I had planned on asking was why the woods? With the kind of money you have you could've disappeared without a trace, and still blended into society. I mean who were you before you were a hermit?” he probably was pushing it asking that already but the man raised a brow to consider. After a moment he waved Mccree over to follow him. “Those are very complex questions.” He was moving towards his kill he clearly intended to retrieve it as they talked. “ You are lucky. I think i have taken a liking to you cowman.”

“ I’d certainly consider myself so if you have.” 

A small laugh “I have never really gotten along with too many people. Even when i was young I only truly stayed near my family. However an..incident caused me to be removed from my home. I took with me a great..very great deal of money and left without a trace. I tried for years to blend in. To hide among society as you put it. I was barely a young man trying to figure out where to go what to do. On the run for something horrible i had no control over.. I simply picked a random forest because it seemed the best solution. I had plenty of money to build a hidden home. A deal with the local power company. And my own means to sustain myself through hunting and online work. I saw no reason to stay in a society I disliked. Even now my bank records are under false names. I hide every bit of my being. Who I was is dead.” He stopped in the field turning his head away as if he shouldn’t be telling Jesse all this. “ You are too easy to talk to. I feel I have already overshared too much.”

“ Hey now darling it’s ok.” Jesse took his face turning it back to him “ You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to. I’m sorry for asking so soon. Only been a week since hell here.. I..”

“No no! It is a lot but at the same time it, It feels. Cathartic? Is that the word… regardless It feels nice to be able to talk to someone. I have lived alone for a very long time. Besides I have been watching you since you first stepped foot in my woods.” 

“Wait what? Really?!” He thought back to the times he was looking for clues. Had he been so distracted he didn’t notice someone watching him? His dad taught him better then that. “ Shoot why didn’t ya say hello sooner. Would of saved me a lot of close calls.” 

“ I had no intention to speak to anyone. I saw you the same as those teens. Trespassers. I followed only to prevent the same shameless trashing of this forest. But you... you only looked. Explored. What were you looking for anyway? I have not figured that out.” 

Jesse shook his head in disbelief, this whole time he was being watched by probably the person he’s been looking for. “Well Sugar ,I think I was looking for you.” 

“Me? How so?” He honestly look confused by the question, a hint of worry was on his face too Jess noted.

“ You see for the last ten years or so there’s been a growing legend in these woods. I’m a internet journalist. I publish articles on a website along with my pal Genj. We hunt mysteries. Myths. Prove em right or wrong. Or show the truth. We’ve always believed there is more out there then the regular human. My dad he.. Never mind. “ He took a breath to put his words back on track “Anyway. These woods got a legend of a huge beast scaring off the local kids when they come to party. Given what you just told me seems just drunken kids being scared of a not so scary fella. Just one of those things that grows over time and blow up out of proportion.” 

The man looked thoughtful, they had finally reached the dead buck. The arrow right between it’s eyes and once again Mccree was very impressed. “Need help carrying all this? I can hold the stuff i brought ya. Unless you really don’t want me remembering where you live.” 

“You may help. It seems we are stuck together until you finish this investigation right? I am now your subject i presume so I see no harm in letting us meet back at my home. For now. I did not know protecting these woods would turn me into a local myth. Though that doesn’t seem to be too surprising either.” His words had a slight thorn to them.

Jess felt bad he hadn’t told him yet? Honestly Jesse thought he had. Needing to correct this he said “ Sure I’m interested in learning more about you but scouts honor I ain’t gonna post nothing without your permission. Right now I want to learn about you. Just you as a person. And I’m not about to go into a legal battle with super rich hermit anyway.” This small joke made them both laugh easing the small growing tension from learning of Jesse’s work. “Alright cowman. I shall lead the way. I still will not tell you my name and I truly would prefer you not to write about me.”

Mccree nodded making a hand motion as if signing papers in the air “Done and done. No mention of you shall be on my blog. To be fair I am not sure I was going to anyway. You seem like a good person wouldn’t want people to come out here looking for ya cause of something i posted online.” After handing Jess the stuff back the man for the third time today impresses Jesse by lifting up the buck with one arm, and tossing it over his shoulder. He also did not want to think about how strong this meant the man was. Another mystery or did the man just work out that much? To have near inhuman levels of strength. 

“ Again with the mouth. Maybe you should invest in some tape. Let’s go.” He joked walking toward his home. Jesse followed soon after catching his mind back up with reality. “ Hey wait up. You still got to answer my other question.” 

“ I have not forgotten. I am not sure who i was before i became a hermit. A stupid teen perhaps would be the most accurate description. A spoiled brat? That works too. A mistake? Certainly. The better question would be who am I now but you’ll find I too am still trying to figure that out.” He took a sharp turn at a large oak. It seemed to stand out in the forest but must be one of the landmarks to his home. Jesse didn’t remember it that night but he makes a note of it now while listening to him as he continued talking. “ Answer me this. Who are you? I am learning more and more and must say you intrigue me too. Dress like a modern cowboy in this day in age, yet you are tech savvy enough to run a blog on the supernatural and do maintenance on your arm.” 

“ Whoa, How’d you tell about my arm? This fake flesh is suppose to..” 

“Simple little marks. No veins. Your shirt might hide the connecting lines but I manage an online company that sells robotic replacements. It is funny enough my business to know. Plus these.” He tosses Jesse’s bottle of medicine back at him which Mccree catches in shock. “ What. How? Damn darlin your fingers faster than a warm knife through butter.” He put the pills back in his pocket. They were for the nerve damage from losing his arm. 

“ I am very sneaky. We are here by the way.”


	6. A family can be anything, even torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((sooo i had surgery back in April. had my gallbladder removed. basically just got very very busy after that too, also moving might be moving and im sorry ;u; please forgive me? Do y'all still want this story? Sorry it's kinda short haven't worked on it in a while and had to get my barrings again. ))))

“That you are Sug. That you are. Sneakier than a coyote.“ Jesse huffed out while following him inside his den. It looked so different during the day. One might say it was easier to find at night. At night the light shined through the small windows, it lined the door. It lit up the trench almost begging to be explored. During the day it blended in as neatly as a seam. Inside was still the same though, high tech meets wood lodge. “ Still as breathtaking as it was a couple days ago.” 

The hermit only chuckled placing his hunt down on the counter to be dealt with later. “ Tea? Coffee?” 

Lost in looking around at everything Jesse didn’t hear him “ Sorry?” 

“Would you like a drink? I may not host people often..well ever, but I still insist on being a good one.” 

“Oh yeah sure! Anythings fine.” 

With a curt nod the hermit put the water on the stove to boil. McCree sat at the small dining table, It was a round glass table fit for three to four at the most, he lounged as he watched his host put away his bow and quiver. “This really is a nice slice of heaven ya got here. I’m a friendly though not too overly social man myself. Always dreamed of having a home out in the woods once I retired.”

“Can one really retire from being a blogger?” He asked setting out cups fixing them with instant coffee for them both. “I sure as hell hope so. Don’t got much of a pension plan though.” Jesse joked as he sat his hat down ,and pushed back his hair. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t.“ he laughed now adding the water, finishing their coffee. He gave his guest a mug before sitting down with his own. “ Seeing as there is no getting rid of you, let us talk. You do not have to continue this gift giving.”

Jesse sipped his coffee humming at how good it was even thought it was instant coffee. Where did the man even get instant coffee if he didn't’ shop. . “Well ain’t that a relief to my poor wallet. I’ll start by asking where did you get this coffee?” no harm in asking his ma always said.

“Online. I will send you the website link.”

“They deliver all the way out here?” He questioned, though figuring that must be how he got most supplies.  
“ I have a P.O. box. Under an alias of course.” 

Jesse nodded he had forgotten bout those. That definitely made a lot of sense to have one… that lead to another question “ How do you get to it? It’s between these two towns? At Least half a day walk not carrying stuff.” 

 

“ I have a motorcycle.” the hermit admitted casually as if it were obvious, as if Jesse’s eyes didn't’ bug out of his head. “ alright what if you have heavier items then huh?”  
“Simple i rent a truck or whatever suits my need. I have money to spare Mr. Mc-

“Jesse or just Mccree. Remember sugar? Never liked being called Mr.”

“Right sorry. Jesse. But yes. I just do what is needed when the time comes. Same with urges or whims. If i want to gamble i gamble. If I need company i get it. As you can tell i prefer to remain here yet i am still...human.” His eyes showed something the blogger couldn’t place. After a quick clear of his throat “ Tell me what began this need to hunt or rather document the supernatural?”

“Hmm now that's a bit of a long story. Ya sure you’re ready to hear it?”

“I am in no hurry. This is my home. I have all the time in the world for you right now, Jesse.”

Mccree flushed a bit at that, he knew that wasn’t what the other meant. Still caught some heat under his collar. “ Be Careful talking like that darlin. I might take it the wrong way.”

With a very assured smirk the hermit replied “Take it however you wish. Like i said i am not one to deny myself when the mood strikes, Although your story is what i want right now.” 

Boy did Jesse try not to think about what he was implying to hard. “ Alright Guess i owe you my story after asking you yours. Right then strap yourself in for a ride. It all started when i was only eight years old. My sister was only six yet pops thought we were both ready to go camping alone with him. Our family had gone several times before all together, this time though Ma and dad stayed behind because work had gotten too rough on them…” from the look the other gave him he realized he’d have to clarify for him “ Ah yeah we...we had a... wouldn’t say strange. Not your average family for sure. Didn’t completely understand til i was older of course what polyamourous was. All I knew was they loved each other more then anything. Then we went camping. Far was too young to remember. Something. To this day i don’t know what. Pa shouted stay in the tent. Like he knew what it was! Like he.. Could fight it. He brought shotguns! There was a spray..of red on the canvas, soaked in.. I “ He had to pause his breathing getting rough. Hadn’t noticed the other coming to his side to comfort him. He appreciated it greatly. After another deep breathe he continued.

“I waited until morning. Couldn’t sleep a wink but Far was out like a light. There was blood everywhere..and this weird black ash. Pitch black like a void almost. It ran all the way up the trees. There was nothing of my pa but his signature beanie left! As you can imagine no one put any stock into what a eight year old in shock saw. Said the ash was from the fire used to scare away a bear. ‘Lucky it didn’t get the tent’ they said… said the bear must of dragged him away. “ 

 

Another deep breathe and he looked at the man who reflected understanding, but more importantly belief and no pity in his eyes. Jesse finished “I started not only because I love the stories always have but I know there is more out there. I intend to prove it. For my father. He was a great man. Strongest pa in the world. Served military time had the scars to prove it. And a shot gun that size? Easily could've taken down a bear. I want to find what killed him. I don’t know if i want revenge or to ask why. IF it even can respond. For pa..” 

The silence wasn’t rough, it was needed. Everything needed to be said, didn’t. The exchange of glances was all Jess needed. He let himself break a bit. Falling into the arms holding him soothing him. Running along his hair and back in a calming way. He hadn’t even told his partner or his family why he’s doing this. At Least not completely. Genji knew Jesse saw something. He’d told him the bare minimum “lost my pa” and genji could relate since he lost his brother but where Genji wanted pure revenge. You could see it in his eyes, in every part of his being. Jesse had only wanted answers. Always taught to question. Survey his entire surroundings. Learn. Then Act. His pa’s teachings. 

It was a weight off his mind. To have someone believe him so wholeheartedly. And even more to comfort him. He wished he could fight the wave of exhaustion that hit him. He was tired emotionally mostly. Eyes heavy, red with tears. They closed and not but a second later he was drifting off.


	7. Trekking on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for short update specially after so long. between moving and getting sick and blah blah. Genji time! enjoy <3 )

Lost in the woods, There’s no other way to describe it. This spring seemed to live up to being a myth. Genji has followed every landmark named in the journal and has yet to find it. A large moss covered stone that looks eerily as a frog? Well it certainly did look like a frog. Check. He followed it to a strange crack in the ground where roots from a tree stood straight up like spikes. Next it said to head to a river. This is where It lost Genji. There was no river. It’s described as a large flowing mass of water. The only thing around him was a very small creek. “ It could be possible it’s dried up into this creek over the years. It’s described as a large river..” He thought it seemed unlikely though the journal couldn’t be more then at most a little over a hundred years old. It would take a lot longer for a river to shrivel into a creek. Being the only lead he got he followed up along it. Maybe it lead into a river he hoped. 

He checked the time, just ten past twelve, and boy! It sure felt like it too. Gone was the cool morning winds he walked in with. Genji didn’t mind the heat to much, taking off his tight red shirt and throwing it over his shoulder before rereading the journal entry…..again. “The river should be here..” he groaned putting it back away. He saw a cliff coming up. “A creek with a waterfall? Neat!” amused he moved up to sit at the edge for a break. He froze once he looked over. It wasn’t just a waterfall it lead into a large river! THE LARGE RIVER “ YES! Thank you creek.” the creek obviously didn’t answer in return. He looked around getting a feel of the area. It was surrounded by a large cliff on either side. Genji had to think how he’d get down. Climbing wouldn’t be hard but getting back up would. Even having to take a step back as parts of the edge crumbled. Not wanting to be a pancake on the ground below he moved heading around. If there was a way around. The Journal doesn’t mention a bridge. It mentions them passing by boat It could be possible that the river once as high as that cliff. “Perhaps there is a damn now..”

 

Luck seemed to be on his side finally as there was a bridge just further down a, a bit overgrown but it looked….. new enough. Well stable? maybe would be a better word than new. “Here goes. “ he sent a silent prayer to anyone listening as he crossed. Letting out a sigh of pure relief that the bridge didn’t crumble beneath him “Next i must find this hill.” written to be greener than the grass around it. A seemingly unnatural glow if you will. It’s flora’s roots were connected to this spring from underground. It says that Mr Harkens, the author of the journals, had sat upon it for a nap when the part of this hill caved in under him. “ I am not looking forward to those tunnels.” Genji muttered, not that he couldn’t navigate them fine…. He just was not a fan of small spaces at all. He hoped Jesse was having fun flirting while he was having fun doing real work.

Trekking forward he made it deeper into the other side of the forest. Journal describing a winding path naturally made by the forest. It took some searching and following down the river but Genji could see it how the trees begun to folding on themselves almost making an archway tunnel. It was actually very beautiful. He snapped some photos to show off online later. He had a few from this journey of the landmarks. Nearing the end he did notice the ground become a more lighter green as he came to the clearing he had to admire it the same as the tunnel. It was beautiful for sure. It’s deep rich colors enhances with how the sun perfectly shined upon it. So many good pictures for his followers. He didn’t see a hill though. Sure the ground wasn’t completely flat but the way it’s written. “ A hill nearly straight up at least half a mile high. A willow tree leaning over the top with shade that begged this weary travelers name. I climbed with easy on stones set like steps and lay under the blessed shade. Not long had I rested before I tumbled down into a cavern. The ground beneath me had sunken in and swallowed me with it. Saved just barely by water below.” Yeah no he didn’t see any hills that tall. A thought popped in that maybe there was a cave in. If so he was very much screw as he had no shovel and he wasn't going to dig for tunnels in this heat. It was also starting to get late. He wasn’t going to spend the night in the woods unless he had to. He took a few more photos. Now that he knew where the area was he could come to it a lot faster tomorrow. “Tomorrow” he reaffirmed to himself. Being so close he felt excited. Couldn’t wait even if it was another hoax. Knowing there was more to this world filled him with so much joy..and maybe a bit of fear.


	8. Whats in a den?

Jesse didn’t know what time it was when he woke, though he knew he didn't wanna open his eyes. He was warm, surrounded by what felt like furr. The smell of a fire and the sound of it crackling made him wrap himself further he cuddling into his blanket. Likely made from pelts since well almost everything in the hut was made from them. Ah that’s right he was visiting the hermit. Forcing himself to sit up he figured the man must of moved him to the couch at some point considering his last memory was them sitting next to each other at the table…..  
And him crying into very comfortable arms. 

He groaned smacking his face, “can’t believe i did that” Mccree fought very hard not to break down on a bad day. Everything his pa taught him went against that. Show no weakness and all that. Still knowing it was for the best, can’t gain nothing without giving something in return. If he had to tell his story to learn one it just made sense.. Jesse tried not to think of how easy it was to just want to tell the hermit everything. Hadn’t even learned the man's name after all. Yet here he was feeling like a teenager going through first love all over again. 

Shaking his head as his thoughts he checked his phone. It said in white digital numbers that it was about ten minutes past eleven. Man he slept way longer then he should have… With mind made up he felt there was no use in just sitting there, now that he was up he decided to go see what his favourite hermit was doing now. If he wasn’t already asleep himself. “Wonder why he didn’t just wake me.” Jesse looked around trying to find the other, it was pretty empty inside. A warm fire made it feel comfy like any modern home. He took his time in his exploration, not wanting to miss an opportunity to see the full layout. 

As he walked he found the bathroom, huge open concept with a soaker tub center pieced, a huge walk in shower against the wall and an entire wall with built in cabinet space along with a double sink and to the ceiling mirror framed by the cabinets on either side. Whistling in awe Mccree mused “ Wouldn’t mind having a slice of heaven like this.” The hermit didn’t seem to be kidding when he said he built this place to last him forever. Though he didn’t know why the man needed a tub big enough to fit one of them huge mastiffs . Or at least two full grown m- he coughed himself out of that thought and moved on. 

Moving down the hallway he saw several doors, peeking his head in each of them under the guise of finding the hermit. Which was his ultimate goal though. “You in here?” he said looking into a large fitness room… fitness room being too mild. The man straight up had a gym in his house! No windows indicated this must be further underground. Most of the complex must be underground. The way the hut stuck out it was very easy to assume it was just a small hobbit hole but nope. “ I don't’ even own an expired gym membership card.” backing out into the hallway he did notice is slope down so gradually you wouldn’t notice at first. “Deeper into the rabbit hole.” he mentally laughed at how much he felt like Alice going further into wonderland. 

The next couple of rooms weren’t all too exciting, one just being a hall closet, one a very obviously unused guest room. It was so dusty and unkempt that it was obvious why the hermit didn’t put him in there. The room across it being a small library it seemed. It had many of books and a couch. Some books lain open next to it on a side table. He came upon another door which had stair behind it. Leading to a basement he assumed. Jesse took a breath and decided to brave it, his assumption being right it was just a large basement with lots of canned goods and a large walk in freezer it looked it. Likely filled with deer, or other wildlife meat. Also in down there was a laundry room. Made sense, had to clean clothes. “ Wonder if he in the market for a roommate” Jesse joked. He knew he wasn’t one to settle down one place for too long. The world called for him. He needed to know more about it. To learn the truths. Though it made his heart ache the thought of not seeing his hermit again.

He left back upstairs, only two more doors in the hall. The second to last held what seemed to be an office like space. with filing stations and cabinets. It was very clear that this is was where the hermit did his official work and everything. Guess he still had to work sometimes. Hell it even looked recently used with some newly sealed envelopes and paperwork still spread on it. Jesse didn’t dare disturb anything in there so he moved on to the last room. It seemed most likely this was the hermits bedroom. He knocked out of courtesy this time,which he reminded himself he should of done the other times as well. No answer, knocked once more, no answer. Slowly he pulled open the door though before he even finished opening it, the object of his search not so gently closed it again from behind it. A light out of breath voice in his ear. “ I believe if you are looking for me you need not search further cowboy.”

Jesse gulped turning around, he felt smaller under that gaze despite being the taller of the two he couldn’t help since back a bit. He felt bad at the obvious irritation in the hermit’s voice. “ Howdy there. Sorry about all the snooping.” a huff of nervous laugh “ Was just looking for ya.. Mighty fine place you have here. Seem a bit out of sorts? Just get back from a run?” He noted the sweat dripping, the towel flung around his bare shoulders, oh god jesse had a full view of his tattoo and the shape of his hips. A perfect v and Jesse had to take another gasp of air. Suddenly feeling parched. He didn’t notice the irritation melt away replaced with a knowing grin. The Hermit leaned further in his breath against McCree’s ear again “ If you wish to see my quarters so adamantly I may feel inclined to indulge you. You are correct, I was out for my run. Have to make sure no intruders on my land after all.” 

If voices could do magic then this man would have all the power over him. Perhaps he’s a siren. Unlikely they preferred sky or water dwellings not an underground den in the middle of the woods. Back in the moment he reminded himself this wasn’t a good idea. Even if another part of him begged him to go along with the man he trusted the part of him telling him sleeping with the hermit he’s only known for about maybe ,maybe, four and a half weeks ,give or take,was not a good idea. “ A very tempting offer partner...very tempting.” He stated as he slipped away from the arm pinning him talking a bit faster than he meant to. Always did have a quick tongue when it suited him. “ But it’s very late just didn’t want to run out on ya. Have to get back to my apartment. Genj is probably waiting for me. Don’t want him calling in the dogs. Rain check?” The other seemed completely amused by his ramblings, Jesse’s face must be red as a strawberry in summertime as he slinks away. “ Allow me to walk you back to your truck then Mccree. Certainly wouldn’t want your friend to come looking for you. Find you, heh, held up here.” The hermit said swift in his movement to wrap an arm around Jess. “ Ah sure thing.” 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive as Jesse truck, he hadn't’ even noticed he’d parked so close. “ I don't even need to bother asking if you’ll be ok getting back will i?”

“You can if you like but it seems you know the answer.” 

 

“Haha well alrighty guess i’ll be off then….Say no chance i can get your name yet?” 

“Not yet but I believe you have earned something… The first letter is H. That should sate some curiosity for now.”

“ ‘Fraid you don’t know how curiosity works pal. Just makes me want to learn all the more.” 

“Mmm Perhaps that was my intention all along then Blogger. Try to keep the mystery alive. I admit to growing fond of your presence. I can be a bit greedy when faced with something I want.” 

Jesse bit his lip at that, they barely knew each other..well that wasn’t really true they knew about each other at this point. But he knew they hadn’t spent enough time together to really know each other.. Didn't’ stop him from wanting to. Have mercy he wanted to. The spark he felt in his guts pulled him like a fish on a hook towards the man. “ Same time tomorrow then?” he asked trying to not step too deep down that road yet.

H looked thoughtful for a moment and took out a, a cell phone. Which shouldn’t of shocked Jesse as much as it did. “ I’m afraid i will not be able to meet for the next couple of days” he sounded very annoyed. Must be looking at his schedule. “Even hermits have stuff to do huh?”

“You could say that… It is best I be left alone to work.” Jesse didn’t have time to think about why H’s voice seemed a bit shaky as the other leaned in and plucked his phone from his pocket “ Here to let you know when we can meet again here is my number.” he was fast in typing in his info under ‘H’ and sending himself a message to have Jesse’s number in return. “Now you had better go. It is reaching midnight and i'm sure your friend must be worried.” 

Cursing at the time he nodded and got into his truck chancing one last look at his hermit. “ See ya round.” with that Jess was off. His attention splitting between having the hermits number of all things to how dead he was when Genji saw him getting in late. There was a howl of a wolf in the back of the woods as he drove off.


	9. I left my boi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at keeping a schedule for writing. I just get busy or distracted a lot. But thanks for reading I love you all <3

By the grace of whatever god happened to be around that night, Jesse got back to the apartment first. No sign of Genji so that means he has time to relax without getting in trouble for being late. “Does this mean i gotta keep my promise to quit smoking?” he joked while looking down at his cigarette. Shrugging he continued smoking before sitting down at the his laptop to type up some stuff. He really should get back to work on actually hunting cryptids or maybe focus on some alien sightings. This time he only updated the blog saying there was nothing to worry about in the woods. Jess really didn’t need people pestering him about it anymore. Though it was a sign he’d have less time to actually meet and talk with the hermit. “A job’s a job and a horse is a horse.” With a groan and a stretch he shut everything down, made himself a late night bagel, and relaxed on the apartment balcony. 

“Looks like there’ll be a full moon tomorrow. Always a pretty sight. Genj probably going to disappear again. Always hunting that wolf…” Jesse shook his head he knew his friend to well. Could hear his voice now ‘Technically a full moon last 3 days. I have 3 days to hunt him. I will find him.’ he supposed Genji knew better then him having been hunting this wolf most his life. Is revenge worth it? He wonders if it is. If he is met with whatever took his pops will be become as frantic as genji? He doesn’t really like thinking retrospectively about stuff like this. He prefer to act in the moment. The moment when you could read the situation, go from there. In the moment you could tell what was right and what wouldn't work out too well. Sure Jesse had to pull ideas or plans out of his ass more times then he could count but it always worked out for him! Yeah, coming up with a plan in the moment was the best he could do. Thinking of something before hand just leads to being disappointing when things don't turn out right. His pops taught him to be prepared for everything, that doesn't always mean needing a plan though. Still it doesn't always hurt to have something to go by. 

He was way too tired to be thinking about this. He took one more glance at the moon before heading inside. He sends a small text to his friend “ Don’t get hurt and call if you need backup. I know you going to go hunting. Don’t be stupid” it’s about the same he says every time, he’s just happy he got a quick reply. “ Will do, next time remember we came together.” McCree kicked himself but just laughed, he couldn't believe he forgot. He just smiled and put himself to bed. “No use fretting.” Genji could take care of himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Genji had made it to the edge of the forest, back to...find that Jesse forgot they drove there together. He shook his head. “ He goes gaga eyed over some hermit dude and forgets me. I will have to remind him-

That’s when he heard a howl. It was loud. Shaking the trees. It was by no means a normal wolf. He froze in his tracks looking up, the beginning of a full moon. The average person didn’t know better, but mystical beasts felt the pull. He once tried to explain to Jesse. A full moon last longer than it appears to human eyes. Those under its power felt it longer. It was like a soft voice pulling the beast from inside. He was broken out of his stupor by his phone. The same be safe message Jesse always sends. He happily returned a text chewing him out. “ He’ll never learn” Genji didn’t have any of his stuff that he usually brought when hunting werewolves. Jesse had oftentimes asked to come along and he always gave the same excuse that this was something he had to do alone. That was part of it though he still wished he could ask for his help. He would never admit out loud how terrified he was of the wolf that killed his brother. The wolf that bit him and left him for dead. The wolf that made him what he never wanted to be. Just like him. The pull wasn’t as strong being the first night , still he already felt the itch to get out of his own skin, to shift and run. By the sounds of it there already was a wolf running in these woods. And Gen couldn’t allow himself to shift yet. He needed to think right now to hunt not lose his mind to the call. 

Back into the forest he went his speed increased, everything soon black as the night moon shining through the leaves, slow wind ruffling them as well. Something seemed almost mystical about them at night. A stillness not even frogs croaking, crickets chirping. It hit him in that moment that by the time the author found that well of knowledge it would have to be night. It wasn’t written in the journal and he should be focusing on the scent he’s picked up, yet that part of him that searches for supernatural stuff couldn’t help jot that down to remember after he’s done with his current predicament. Hard to take pictures with claws after all. 

Genji halted where the scent was strongest, he was at the top of a tree there were signs of a hunter. Arrows left behind as wel las nets for holding catch. It didn’t look like a wolf mark no claws no left behind carrion. Usually wolves are not smart he figured this must be left behind by that hermit Jesse was currently fawning over. The scent was familiar almost, faint aged. He chalked it up to smelling it on jesse without realising and forgot it trying to find a new scent of the wolf he heard. When wolves change their scent doesn’t change to much more earth or minty. It usually reflects the wolf. He decided that his target might only use the ground so he changed tactics and searched for prints. The ground moved beneath him as he tracked scent after scent. The smell of the hermit was near everywhere in the woods it made sense given that they’d been there for ages. The woods were huge so there was a real chance it might take him all these nights to find the wolf. 

“If you are the one who killed my brother i will slay you.” if not then he would leave well enough alone. There wasn’t a reason to become too involved unless they were killing innocent people after all. Half of him wasn’t even sure what he would do when faced with an enemy he has fantasized about killing this entire time. The memory of that night will forever scare him. The smell of blood, his brother yelling to stay back, being bitten his small body torn to near shreds. If the change hadn’t taken him he would surely have joined his brother.

 

He remembers every time he catches ear of a new wolf to hunt down. He’ll never forgive the beast who slaughter hanzo and he will never forgive it for changing him into one of them. He may of learned to calm down to not rush head first into this battle but every year he grows more impatient. More focused on getting the justice he deserves. The growl that leaves him isn’t human, and he still has trouble controlling the beast inside of him when he remembers. Before he can stop himself he no longer runs on two feet. His body no long chilled by the wind as deep black fur grows and glowing green eyes make the dark forest almost as bright as day. And all he can think of is the hunt.


	10. Whats in a meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very spoopy update, but not really it's bad memes. (to be fair it's 4 am)

Jesse groaned rolling over, he had somehow rolled onto the floor during the night. “What in the? Uuh” he must of had a nightmare damn if he doesn’t remember it. Only reason he can think of to really end up on the floor though, either way he yawned before beginning his morning routine. It was sometime after he brushed his teeth and yelled for Genji that he remembered said roommate wasn’t around and wouldn’t be for quite a while. With that in mind he saddled up for a boring time without the guy. 

He was about to check his phone when a message popped up, so early too, with the all too familiar H reading as the sender. Instantly he dove for it and in the rush forgot the towel still over his messy hair, his night shirt tossed in a corner and his pajama pants ,with pretty little ponies because genji was a riot…and well they were pretty comfy, nearly falling off him while reading the message. 

“ I do hope you are doing well. It has been a long time since I’ve used this number for anything but business or the rare pizza orders. I am sorry we will not meet for a couple of days, but you can ask me questions here and I in turn will ask some back. Continuing our game of exchanging information. 20 questions as you endearingly call it.” he could laugh at how the man’s writing looked how he spoke Jesse mused a grin at the edge of his lips, his reply back was not quite as elegant. “Ok first question. Buy me a pizza?” ok he probably should be serious here, Still the man writes so seriously. Can’t have none of that. They got too serious the other night. Still he decided to write an actual question. A reply came that stopped him in his tracks.

“Do you like your pizza boneless?” -H

Jesse had to read it a couple time to really understand what just happened. He was on the ground holding his gut, dying of laughter before he knew it. He guessed the hermit must of spent a lot of time on the internet given his living situation. Ever so it was certainly still a shocker to read that. McCree sent back “ Don’t you even begin with that. For your information my favourite is meat lovers. More meat the better.” 

“ You do seem the type to enjoy the beefier options” -H

‘If i didn’t think he would be the death of me before i certainly do now. Who replies like that?’ Jesse couldn’t stop feeling like a teenager flirting with danger like this “If I am in a porno i swear to all that is holy.” he meant to only say that to himself not noticing he actually typed it...and to make matters worse sent it. “Shit no no undo! Delete! Something ya damn phone!” 

“ Am I playing the part of the pizza man in this scenario of yours?” -H

Ah fuck it, he wasn’t sure how to dig himself out of this hole he’s dug for himself might as well embrace it. They’re been flirting nonstop since they met if he was honest with himself why stop now. “Yep! Let me set the whole scene for ya since i’m already knee deep. I’m the tired working man. Worked 10 hour shift just got home too tired to cook and all i want is to eat something, take a load off and pass out. Ordered a medium pan meat lovers pizza, my usual, and just so happen to drool over the hot delivery man who shows up and most definitely leaves a generous tip for him. Said ridiculously handsome pizza man says that was his last delivery of the night and offers to show his appreciation for said generous tip.” 

 

He could almost hear the amusement in H’s reply.  
“ Of course one must always show appreciation where it is deserved. Mr hard working man.” -H

 

A moment later.

“Tell me how much you think you deserve..”- H 

If that didn’t just shoot a shiver straight up his spine. It was still way too early in the morning for this at least he tried to reason to himself why taking care of his current growing arousal right now was not a good idea. Tried to tell himself to slow down a bit. Tell himself that he had other things to do. Time was sensitive and he has obligations. But with his face red, his breath shallow and his pajama bottoms clearly not hiding how obvious those words were affecting him nothing could really stop him from the thrill running through him as he replied with a challenge of “ Why don’t you tell me?” 

Time seemed to drag on, he heard the morning birds outside. Every rustle of the leaves from the wind. It seems every single sound was amped up as he waited for the reply. He feels like H was purposely taking his time to reply. Jesse moved back to his bedroom, he was still drying off from his morning shower. His skin crawled in the best way, he felt on edge for ages before he finally heard the ringtone from his phone. He was still then even hesitant to look at the reply. His nerves had been building in the last couple of minutes. It honestly couldn’t of even been more than five when it it came. Finally he reached for where he set his phone. It laid so innocently on the nightstand next to the bed. Holding what was next in this game between him and his hermit. Mccree put in his code too fast to see the preview not wanting to spoil it, with bated breath he eagerly waited as it loaded to the message. 

“ Had no luck last night. Found a neat camping spot! Here is a picture” - Genji inside was an attachment of his camp set up. 

Releasing a half annoyed half relieved sigh Jesse looked at the image and message. “ That’s awesome Genji. Try to keep me updated. Don’t want the fans calling in the brigade for you this time.” 

“Unlike you i still update. Then again unlike you I have a good mobile plan.” -Genji  
“ Yeah yeah. Just don’t lose your head. Shouldn’t be hard you have it highlighted bright ass green”-McCree

“Yes ‘bright ass green’ is exactly the name of the dye i used. Thank you for you skills of observation”-Genji

“Better then that disgusting puke color you accidently picked remember that? Still have the blackmail photos. I wonder how your pen pal would like those images.”-McCree

“Don’t you dare.”-Genji

McCree received another file attachment, expecting to see Genji return fire by sending one of his own embarrassing moments ,like the time he tried going blonde, he was about to retaliate before he actually opened the file. And boy oh boy was it a good thing he decided to wait to see what dirt Genji had on him cause the file he got wasn’t from Genji.

It was from Mr Hermit himself. It was a shirtless photo, of just the right angle to see how those beautiful muscles. Sweat glistening off him as if he only just finished working out. “ Whoa.” was all Jesse could say as he stared at the beautiful tattoo, at the delicious V line, of just everything and anything he could lay his eyes on. This was the first time seeing him with his hair down as well! It looked light and fluffy how the hell did he tame that mane??? God damn was everything about this man absolutely jaw dropping? Not to mention Jess could clearly see just barely cut out of the photo the bulge in the hermit’s pants from their back and forth teasing. It was confirmed this man was going to be the death of him and McCree wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. when the night has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Had fun. it's 1 am, internet was down due to storm so i just went nuts writing and it only now just came back on. so why not update? ))

Jesse got a bit distracted texting back and forth between his hermit (shamelessly flirting) and his friend (picking on him for shamelessly flirting) leading to morning being over before he knew it and he only got a hint when the evening sun hit his eye from the window. His stomach also made him aware that he really should take a break from taking a break and actually be productive. There were a few other sights near by he could visit during his few days away from the hermit, one was an alien sighting which were his favourite. Most might turn out to be fake but a few, a few they’re investigated were inconclusive. Material not found on earth, markings left on victims skins! It was very exciting for the blogger! McCree half debated wearing his ‘ready for abduction’ shirt then again that might make him not be taken seriously. Maybe he’d wear it under his long sleeve…. 

His stomach once again growled “Down bessie i’ll feed ya!” he shot a text off to the two saying he had work to do and that was that. Next order of business was getting something to fill his ever growing hunger. “ Feeling like some pizza now that i think about it.” he grinned to himself at that deciding that was going to be a fond memory for a long time. And also pizza did sound good right now. With a place in mind and keys in hand he hopped over to the pizzeria he found when they first got here ‘Luciano’s Lazy Kitchen’ ok so it served more than pizza now but the history of it is what drew Jesse too it. That and Hera,the owner, having gossip for ‘the forest devil’ since it was a teen hangout as well. 

It wasn’t very crowded that night luckily for him, his plan was to grab something sit at a table with his laptop and look up where he was heading to and who he was going to talk to about the alien sightings. Unlucky for him after he got his drink,pizza and laptop set up in a comfortable booth way back where he wouldn’t be bothered he overheard a nearby table of young adults talking. They looked college age, it was almost the end of summer so at first he thought they were talking about heading back to school but as he listened closer it was as far from that as possible.

 

“Do we really have to go out there tonight?”

“Uh duh Jessica, IT only shows itself on full moons. And I heard there were two guys investigating it but I wanna find that fucker first!” 

“You just want to get famous Ed. atleast i have a fuckin reason. the forest devil traumatised my little sister, She hasn’t slept in weeks! I woke up to her having a panic attack in the middle of the night. Whatever it is ain’t getting away with that!” 

“Seriously? guys we can’t do this what if we end up dead?!. Jessica talk some sense into them! Eddie is your boyfriend!” 

“ Me? I couldn’t convince him the earth is round what makes you think i can get him to stop this stupid shit?”

“ If it’s round why can't you see the curve?”

“ uuuh how about let's focus on how we’re going to catch this devil…”

 

“ Why are you with him again?”

“ Shut up Tommy, b.t.ws your sister needs therapy not for us to die at night in the woods chasing a imaginary beast she saw while probably on a bad trip. You know how high schoolers are. And seriously? I just want to go home and prepare for school. You know that thing that we have in the next couple of days.” 

“ But Deb you’re the only one with a car!”

“ Yes and that’s exactly why i'm doing the sensible thing and vetoing this very very might i say again very stupid idea of running around the woods in the dark. We’re in our final year i’m not dying in the woods before i get my degree. I’ll die trying to get it.”

None of them noticed McCree listening in, and to be honest it wasn’t completely unexpected that he was hearing people thinking about looking for themselves. He knew curiosity, vengeance, glory all those called to the young and stupid. Hell it called to him when he was young and stupid too. He didn’t quite grow out of it but he did get better of spotting a dangerous situation. Even he never actually hunted at night unlike genji. Genji he didn’t worry about though since he swore the man was a friggin ninja and could some how see in the dark. The conversation seemed over as the young lady named Deb walked away obviously very pissed off. 

Finishing his pissa Jesse debated it before he walked over “ Howdy!” he said cheerfully. The remaining group looked extremely mad at him for interrupting them “ couldn’t help but overhear you plannin’ to head out and take on that nasty beast they say is roaming around.”

“Yeah what's it to ya?” Eddie , jesse mind supplied, retorted with an edge to his tone. 

“ Now now, i’m one of those idiots that was investigating those rumors.” 

 

The immediate change in their demeanor was slightly humourous they invited him to sit but he politely declined. “ Now i was all over those woods for give or take three weeks and i’ll tell ya i saw nothing. There isn’t anything out there so ya’ll shouldn’t worry your heads about this.”

“Why should we trust you? Did you even search on a full moon?” 

“ Well given none of the rumors mentioned a full moon, or it being a werewolf i’d say no. but my partner is in those woods right now. If he finds something during the full moon you can read all about it on our blog. You all are too young to be worrying about this stuff.” 

“ Bull shit man! That thing is out there! My sister she she tells me every time she closes her eyes she sees it. Golden eyes, white fur bigger than the trees! She said she watched it devour her friend whole!” 

“Whoa calm down, tommy right? Who is your sister?” 

“ Nelly Weysk” 

“ Ah i heard about her from the park ranger. Her friend Tammy didn’t die, she broke her femur tripping down a small cliff. She’s probably at home with a cast covered in signatures. Tell your sister to go visit her, might be therapeutic ok?”

“What? Why why didn’t they call? Fuck” Tommy grabbed his jacket bolting from the room knocking a chair or too over. Jesse just shook his head, he did wonder what the whole story there was buuuuut he wasn’t curious enough to find out. He hoped his sister got help though does sound like she had a rough time. He turned to the other two who were whispering to each other. “ So ya’ll still to go out hunting only you two?” 

“ No “ Jessica said with a soft smile “ I think i got him to give up this hunting idea. Thanks for coming over it was a big help getting him to calm down.” 

“ It’s no problem before ya head out i have to ask. What is with the full moon angle i haven’t heard of this and me and my partner talked around the town.” 

“ oh I can tell ya! The kids didn’t really mention this to the grown ups but we’ve heard from our siblings specially Tommy’s sister who saw it a couple times. They say that on the nights without a full moon the beast isn’t big it’s almost just slightly bigger than a human maybe like a football player a very ripped one ya know. To dark to see but they said they look like a beast from well that one fairytale ya know the one. But on full moons it becomes huuuuge! Like insane.” 

“ I gotta get on genji’s ass for not asking college kids. You all seem to know more then half this town. “

“Well that's cause the kids trust us. Would a traumatized kid trust any adult when half the adults already just write them off as being drunk or high?”

Jesse tilted his head back and nodded “ You got a point there. This is very interesting….I thought i was done with my search but it seems i might not be. What was with some of the rumors of it looking like a snake? Now it’s starting to sound more into werewolf territory or some kinda were creature.” 

Jessica chimed in then “ Well it’s more they say that they would hear shouting and then see a snake like creature, some said it looks more like a dragon and it would split into smaller versions of itself and chase them til they left the woods and they’re hearing hissing if they tried to go back in. If they left anything they’d find it on their porches the next morning! It really freaked a lot of people out.”

“How come most of the teens of this gen are going in the woods? Didn’t y’all ever go when you were in high school?” 

“ Honestly? Nah. The woods actually had a huge fence keeping everyone out when we were younger. I mean like when we were 8 or whatever and they got rid of the fence as a part of a whole wild life act or some shit back a couple years ago. It was one of those fences with barbed wires and there was a protest since it killed a lot of squirrels or something. I did a project on it back in like 12th grade but hell if i remember completely. Really just we didn’t care about the woods, no one really did back then.” 

“ The rumors had only just started then but we heard them all the time! Just never interested us. Most teens hung out at the crystal mountain back then didn’t care about the rumors. It was actually the hunters association that started them.”

“Crystal mountain?” as far as Jesse knew there was no such thing as a crystal mountain anywhere nearby that and hunters association tipped him off. Really Genji should've dug deeper instead of chasing after ghost stories. He supposed that was his fault for not joining him in the investigation. Yet could ya blame him he was witnessing the birth of a legend! Rather than chasing old ones this was new. Fresh! And getting more exciting by the second. “ Alright so around 10 years ago when y’all were still in diapers.” 

“Hey!” Eddie was about to be offended when his girlfriend jabbed him in the side. “Ow he’s the old one…”

Ignoring them Mccree continued “ The hunters association started rumors about a beast? In the online reports it said it was just an old wives tale. Nothing serious until kid’s started to mess around in them.” The blogger was going to add all this to his blog as well as write both a scolding and apology to genji for not helping him investigate. 

Jessica looked at her phone and stood up “ It’s getting late. The long and short of it is the association disbanded around the time they removed the fence and made it a preserve instead of hunting grounds.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“ I'm the one who helped you with your project idiot. Crystal mountain was this large amusement park that shut down in like the 60s, most of it’s torn down now there is still a few abandoned rides and uuuh a funhouse was converted to a nightclub at some point. Thats where we mostly hung out as teens, they shut it down i think about the year before we left for college. Let’s go back home now Eddie, it’s almost 10 and now that we’re not going out we can catch up on b99!” they left out after that leaving Jesse to his thoughts and unfinished pizza. 

“ I thought this case might be done and dusted….seems there is more going on. “ He opened his laptop ,after sending Genji a text telling him he found new info, to also inform his blog followers of what he had learned. He also did some research into the abandoned park and it’s history as well. He was starting to love this town if it weren’t for his job he might settled here. Seems like an endless peak of weird shit.


	12. by the glow of ethereal lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Warning for past Mcgenji in this chapter. sadly no porn though ;P hints at it though )

Setting up camp when it had been dark had been a challenge, one Genji didn’t expect to have to do if he were honest with himself. Even with eyes that can see in the dark, and it close to day break, there certain things that having good light helps with. It was his own fault he’d admit for not paying attention to the moon cycle as he usually did. Thank god for Jesse knowing his schedule better than him. Soon it would be morning and he’d had to rest. Sun rise brought the fatigue from shifting so he had to do it before then.

He made decent progress the first night, and he had a couple more before the peak of the full moon hit. When that which he hunted and himself would be at full strength. That night he marked places of interest. Let his beast know the land, learning what they both needed to track the creature living within. Where signs of supernatural life were obvious to him, stuff only one of a similar kind would know. It was no doubt that the thing in this forest, that rumors grew around, was a wolf like him. 

Whether it was the same wolf he hunted his entire life he wouldn’t know until they met face to face...or rather maw to maw. His beast was more unruly than usual. It’s instinct and his give the feeling that maybe this might be it. His gut was hardly ever wrong. The thought he might finally get justice….and revenge filled him with excitement, disgust, and peace all at once. If Zenyatta knew what he was up to well his old teacher would be more then disappointed in him. Still this was something he had to do. No matter how it darkened his soul. He had to do this for his brother. And for himself. 

“Im sorry Hanzo, I shouldn’t of asked you to go out that night....” he was so young back then he hardly remembered what happened. He was sick, had always been sick. He wonders what would be different if he hadn’t begged his brother to catch some fireflies for him.

Sunlight began to sting his skin, he looked over at the sunset as beautiful as it always was and just as tiring as it always was on days like this. The forest was always still during this time. As if nothing wanted to breathe or risk interrupting the sun rise. “ Do not forget the past but do well not to live in it” Those were the words Zenyatta gave him when he decided to leave the old temple. It was during his mornings alone when time stood still that he remembered him the most. “ Forgive me master. I cannot begin to live until i confront my past.” those were the words he said before he left and they were no less true then they were back then. 

No longer strengthened by the night he made his bed in the tent and readied himself for another night. He would find them. He would. 

\--------------------------------------10 years ago--------------------------------------------

Genji had been traveling alone for a couple months now, after their fight him and jesse separated. Thought it would be best. Even as close as they were they both had an anger inside of them and both knew they couldn’t continue to hurt the other with it. They didn’t want to. Jesse said he was going to be heading to canada before alaska.. On a wendigo chase. Genji didn’t particularly believe in wendigos but knew that they were more closer to Jesse so he didn’t comment on it though he also didn’t show support either. 

He was upset because while he agreed with jesse they couldn’t keep being copartners while still dealing with stuff,yet closing their blog? Leaving each other after being partners for years!.. Even if it was temporary. They could… they should work it out not leave each other! He didn’t want to be left again. He said nothing though. He was upset and more off handed then Jesse probably deserved. He ignored every thing McCree said and was curt in his responses. Jesse bit back of course, not bothering to ask what Genji’s plans were. Not that Genji had any at the time anyway. 

They seperated at the airport, the plan was to meet again in 4 years to see if they were better if they could work togethers….and genji hoped..be together. Jesse left though the gate, up north further away from him. And Genji...he had only felt alone one other time in his life. He had no plans like Jesse.. His friend had always been slightly more put together then him in some ways. Jesse had the same anger and unanswered questions he had. Lost a family member to something not of this world. But unlike his friend Genji held his anger in, silently festering and growing with determination each year. Jesse let it all outward but even that didn’t quence it. 

It’s what lead to this, they both boiled over. The night it begun was amazing. They were joking and drinking. Having just went to an amazing alien sighting which had a real meteorite crash. The person claimed it fell from a ship and he saw it. No tangible photos but the meteorite was very interesting itself. Fun night, cheering over the material for their blog...and their first kiss.   
Genji wasn’t in charge of it despite having been the one to lean in first. McCree had took full control leading them down soon he hovered over him. Hand through his hair their kissing turned desperate. And well the rest of the night went from there.

It was the next morning things went downhill. Jesse was already awake sitting at their hotel balcony cigar in hand. He looked deep in thought his brow crossed and teeth seemingly clenching around his smoke. Genji didn’t bother him at first wanting to freshen up in the bathroom. Once done he leaned in to wrap his arms around jesse’s waist from behind and embrace him. Jesse’s body was cold from the morning air. Tension grew before Genji could sense it coming. Too much on a high from the night before to really notice Jesse tensing at his hold. He was pushed away, not hard...or rough just softly Jesse unpeeled his arms. “ We need to talk…”

 

“What is there to talk about?” Genji tried not to show his disappointment. “ We have both needed that for a long time. We do not have to make it more than what it was. “

“We do Genj…..We don’t actually….I don’t actually…...we’re reliant on each other. Have been since we met as kids..teenagers mad at the world for taking from us without giving back. I can’t do this anymore. I need some time away.” Jesse walked back into the room slicking his hair back while unable to make eye contact with his friend.

“No.” Genji didn’t yell, he said it through clenched teeth with equal fists. “ You don’t get to run away just because we gave into each other last night! Last night doesn’t have to change us. We don’t have to be like that. It was just one time...I...We…. Damn it McCree! I lo” 

Jesse turned finally looking at him “ Stop it Genji! You know this is unhealthy! You can’t. We’ve been through alot together. Our experience might of brought us closer. Close enough to be like we are now but it isn’t right. Not truly. Shared experience doesn’t equal….it doesn’t always equal love. I do though, genji, love you but as a friend. Last night. You’re right we gave into something that had been building for way too long now. It happened. I'm not running away. I’m trying not to hurt you anymore then i already have. Because I can’t feel the same.”

Words never hurt as much as they had the night, even if Genji already knew that Jesse hadn’t felt the same. That the night they had that their moments were built upon something neither of them could experience with anyone else. It wasn’t the same as truly being in love with someone though. It was a need. A Desire. A friendship that crossed territories but not in the right ways. 

More words were shared, more arguments. Genji did eventually calm down and they had a real talk. In the end Jesse understood his side and he understood Jesse’s as well…. It didn’t stop him though. Jesse still left. Now Genji was alone at an airport in brazil wondering where he was going to go. Wondering if he truly would ever see Jesse again. If he could change enough that they would be able to work together again. Without being codependent but still close. Genji didn’t know if he’d always love McCree like he did now. He knew that they would always be friends though. 

He loitered there for a couple hours long after Jesse’s plane took off, just walking around enjoying the empty company of a filled area. People coming and going from who knows where. “Where do I go from here?” is the only question that came to his mind. With no place in mind, he could only wander aimlessly for a while. 

Months had passed, only a few. Four if you wanted to be precise. Genji had left brazil a week later, traveled by foot and car through south america, then up to central, and then north america. He debated himself heavily whether he should chase after Jesse. Sleepless nights telling him he should. During the full moons it was harder to pull back from his primal desires. In the end he couldn’t risk it and decided to head to europe. Farther away and easier to ignore. Even decided to take a ship over. He had ignored his job long enough. He still had places to go..still had a killer to find.. And mysteries to discover. Their blog might be on a 4 year hiatus but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find stuff in the meantime. For when the time came they would come back stronger then ever! 

Spain was where he first landed upon arriving in europe. He knew a few legends to start from. He already could see the title of his blog post after the time was up. “ backpacking through europe's strangest sights” Genji had a renewed strength. For himself and Jesse he’d get better. He’d not let this hurt him. Jesse had no ill intentions and had done the right thing by talking to him after sobering up. They were still young and had much to work through. 

Traveling was always a fun perk of his life, of his passion and job. He wanted to explore the smaller nations before taking on places as huge as russia or china. He had been through france, germany, spain, and italy. There were many other small stops but nothing that really caught his attention.. He planned to avoid england given it’s legends mostly dealt with Fae and if those were real he did not want to mess with them. Fae were notoriously difficult to deal with in every legend they were in. If he was honest despite being part of the supernatural world he hadn’t found any other evidence of it....he was a werewolf for crying out loud! He had only met a handful of others all living quiet lives happily. Some alone some with families. None the one he sought out though.. 

And it hurt to keep himself a secret from his best friend during all of those times together. He knew Jesse wouldn’t care. Would of accepted him hell been overjoyed to hear it even if not a little peeved Genji didn’t tell him sooner. Some things you had to keep to yourself though. Some things didn’t need to be in the light of day. He mostly focused attention on aliens and ghosts. Aliens were the only other thing that seemed to have more evidence than not. Even if it was all subjective the probability of there not being other life forms in the universe even if they didn’t have the technology to visit earth...was still too high not to be fascinating. And ghosts...well millions of shows as well as the nights him and Jesse spent at the winchester mansion were enough to convince Genji. 

It was why he was heading to his next location. Ghosts. There is a growing rumor about this temple in nepal. It was old and mostly ruins now. After researching he found that the rumors are as old as 100 years old. Back when they decided to renovate the temple to preserve it. The workers felt eyes watching. Heard voices, even some said they talked to it and it helped them. What ever happened in the end only a couple of buildings were partly restored before the funders pulled out of the project. Now it laid abandoned as it had for thousands of years. 

Genji had to receive special permission from the local government to explore the site. He had to document anything he found and give a copy to them. Normally they wouldn’t of allowed anyone to visit it since it was high in the mountains and somewhat dangerous. With years of experience and credentials on his side he was able to convince them on that condition he share his findings. A guide helped him with the hike and said to radio when he wanted to return. And thus he was alone. Even in ruins a temple held elegance no one could describe without being there. Eerie winds, mist from the snow and cold. And an echo that almost sounded like the monks were still there chanting. 

Although he wanted to he couldn’t spend the time admiring the temple he was at. He had to set up camp. He was planning on staying for a while and had brought enough provisions for at least a month and a half, maybe two if he spread them thin. As he walked he tried to pay attention to what was around him, not wanting to miss if the apparition appeared while he was finding a spot without much wind to set up in. Nothing happened but he found a great spot deep in the temple. It had no wind and eve was surrounded by all sides almost like a room. It was slightly scary as right outside was a platform that had a large drop and no railing. But it had no wind and was even pretty warm considering the blistering cold outside. Luckily he had a setup that was built for these conditions. A heater that was battery powered and extra batteries all fully charged. A charger that was hand crank powered. His tent the latest in technology. Among other things he was set completely for a long time. Sure it was a chore lugging this all up here yet if he wanted to survive this was more than necessary.

Fully set up, campsite set, and equipment checked all before the sun went down. He was happy he got everything together in record time. Happy they got up the mountain in record time as well. He stretched and yawned. “ Alright” he said steeling himself up for a new adventure. To bettering himself. “ I can’t wait to tell Jesse I came all the way to nepal for a ghost in a temple! I bet he’ll be jealous!” 

“ Why would you want your friend to be jealous?”

“Because he wanted to come to europe for a while but we wanted to finish south america first.” 

“Ah. Why did he not come with you then? Wouldn’t it have been better to explore together?”

“Well you see we kind of had a fight. We seperated. It’s only for a while though! We’re working hard so that we don’t have to fight again. Not like that…”

“ I see! Well then I hope your time here will prove to be enlightening.”

“Hey thanks, I really appreciate…..” Genji turned around only to gasp. He hadn’t been thinking. He didn’t think who was talking to him.. Who the voice was,he just responded. Before him was...was exactly what...no who he had come here to see. “ you’re.” 

“Greetings.”

“ You’re really… you are see through.. Glowing...i.. Ghosts.. You’re really a spirit.”

“ I am. And you are?”

“ Genji…. Uh “ he shook his head and stood giving a slight bow “Genji Shimada.” 

“ It is wonderful to meet you Genji. I am known as Zenyatta.”   
Sitting back down though facing his new company. “ I can’t believe you’re real...how long have you been here? “

“I have no true way of knowing the passing of time. I cannot leave the grounds, most I can go is to the edge of the mountain steps. It has been a long time indeed.”

Genji nodded, that made sense. This was an isolated temple after all. He told zenyatta the current year and date, showed him on his phone. Which immediately interested him. He was completely enthralled by the device. And genji was amazed that the spirit could interact with it. Hold it. Soon after the wonder of the device died down Zenyatta said that it had been a little over a thousand years since he appeared here as a ghost. How he had once been a young monk who got an illness no one could cure. At only 20 Zenyatta passed in the middle of a meditation. Next thing he knew he had awoken a ghost. None of his brothers could see him or hear him. He couldn’t touch anything only floating. 

“ I have had a long time to think and reflect and come to peace with what I am now. I do not know how long I shall stay or if I even ever will pass on to the next life.”

“Do you think you could help me then?” 

“Hmm? What is it you need help with?”

“ I...im not human either. I’m something else, something that many would fear if they knew. I’m not this way by choice… I lost my brother..and became this in the same day.. I want to kill the bastard who did this who took my brother. Who made me a monster! I want him to pay. To rip him limb from limb!” Genji’s eye glowed in his anger from remembering. 

Zenyatta turned his head pondering what was said “ In what way do you need my help then? You seem to know what you want to do.” 

“ I can’t.” Genji took a deep breath pausing and composing himself. “ I can’t be this angry all the time. It has almost cost me my best friend..the one i love more than anyone else. We separated a year ago now. 3 more years before we meet again and i am still so angry at everything. I do not think i can give up this vendetta against the thing that killed my brother, that made me a wolf. But I can be better about it. Smarter.. And healthier..for jesse. You’ve lived more lifetimes than anyone can know. You’ve studied as a monk. You got to...know something. How to be..better.”

“ I cannot help you.”

“Why?!”

“You only want to tame the issue not fix it or work through it. There is not much i can do if you do not wish to move on. The past can haunt you. Can control you if you allow yourself to live in it. And while you live in that past I cannot help you.” 

Thats where it all begun, Genji once again disappointed and left alone with himself. Though he didn’t stop seeing zenyatta. He still stayed and studied him. They talked for hours on end. Zen showed him places no one knew about. Hidden areas of treasure and artifacts. Beautiful garden that though overgrown was still thriving from the heat of the inner mountains. Before he knew it the month had been over. Thanks to the food from the garden he had plenty of rations for another month of two easily. He decided to stay. Radioing the guid to let him know about finding the garden that he’d come down after his rations were depleted. 

One month to two..two to three. After a replenishing of rations and more equipment. Those months turned to years. Before he knew it Zenyatta had become like a teacher to him. A mentor despite saying he couldn’t help him Zen did more than Genji could of ever expected.   
When the time was up… when it was time to leave and meet with jesse again. 4 years had passed. 3 he spent with his master. From an angry 25 year old to the man he is now. Calmer than he’d been in years. He thanked him for everything. “ Do not forget the past Genji. But do well not to live in it either.”

“ You have taught me so much. You have helped me a lot. I am still angry but no longer consumed by it thanks to you. Master, I am sorry because i cannot let go of this. I cannot live until I confront my past fully.” 

Zenyatta only nodded giving his pupil a hug before waving goodbye. The guide saw him, it didn’t matter genji pulled the guide away and before long they were gone. “You still have far to go my student, yet you are on the right track.” he talked to himself, once Genji gone from sight “ I know now why I was allowed to stay here. I am sorry as well Genji. I will not be here when you return.”


	13. Abandoned amusement park at night? not creepy at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like 5 months. im so sorry lol been doing stuff.  
> Kinda falling in and out of ow tbh but still love this pair so much.  
> I don't know how regularity i'll update but im not going to abandon this story completely.

“Master!” Shouted Genji as he sat up in his tent, brow covered in sweat. His eyes caught the setting sun as it was filtered through the mesh window of his tent. Genji was panting due to his dream, his memories???....they left him a bit frazzled. “At Least it wasn’t a dream about that night i lost Hanzo..” he hadn’t dreamed about that night since he met Jesse. He supposed it was one of the things that drew him to Jess, how easily the other could calm him down. Ground him unlike anything before…the ship in a wild sea that took him from a shaky little lifeboat.

Thoughtful silence passed, for just moment before he sat up out of bed. “FoooooOOOOOOoooood” he groaned,stretching as he left his tent and headed to the cooler he has set up. Bacon, eggs and “ Looks like I brought back….rabbit last night. I don't even remember that..” he left that in for dinner instead. “Second night begins soon.” just a note to self as he set up a campfire, blazing hot with a place for his skillet. He let it heat the skillet as well as his own body, not that he truly needed it his body ran hot these days. Genji sighed,going deep in thought as he cooked. Despite finding a scent the other night his luck still lead to nowhere. Followed it for hours yet it seemed to be everywhere, almost stained into the forest itself almost. It proved the other wolf has been here for years though. Even if Genji didn’t find them. He knew that they would find him at least. Werewolves were territorial. They would smell him eventually. They would meet. 

And someone...might die. No. Will. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Crystal mountain...Crystal mountain” Jesse muttered scrolling through his laptop. He wanted to look more into it for the time being. He knew he had to get back on track with the now wolfman who can shoot dragons in the woods sadly he had an ongoing deal with Genji he would not interfere with his searching for the werewolf that killed his brother sooo here he was searching for info on the internet about a supposedly haunted amusement park. There were multiple results for it. A ski resort, a band, a website selling crystals! No theme park though not just yet. At Least not in the united states. Maybe it was too old to have a website. He narrowed the search by adding the town’s name into the search engine. Low and behold he got a hit. A very old hit..There was an archive website that showed up, he clicked it.

Out popped a newspaper article Death of Five on Ultimate Winds Roller Coaster in Crystal Mountain Amusement park “ Hmm” Jesse read on having something to go on now more then words of teenagers. “ Tragedy…..5 casualties…...december 2004…” He noted this down as he read “ darn a kid? Man and they still didn’t shut it down for another couple years.” it didn’t really shut down in the 60s like the girl said more like 2009 which is still shitty given how seemingly dangerous said place was.. He’d have to look up more about it but it was too late to go to the library in town to see if they had more newspapers. He has a feeling this wasn’t the only horrible thing to happen at the park.  
He also noted it was close to 11 now and the pizza place was getting ready to close. Jesse packed up and gave his apologises for holding them up as he left. He decided that he should try to locate where the amusement park was at. The college kids didn’t give him an exact location and it was too late to go to the library to find a map as well. Since the internet had no location Jesse figured he’d just scope it out. He had vague directions at the most. 

He could do this, he told himself that he could and his ma always raised him to live up to the tasks he gave himself...he hopes she’s doing well. Jesse really should call her it’s been to long. Sure he talked to his sister a lot but… now isn't the time to think about this. It was getting late and the witching hour was a 3. If there were ghost at this amusement park Jesse had to get there soon so he could properly set up. First a detour back to his apartment to pick up the ghost equipment. Genji had been using it before and left it all neatly wrapped in their cases so CHECK! Next was take his truck to the edge of the forest and try to find the abandoned road where that lead up to the amusement park. To Crystal Mountain he goes!

 

It was not fun. He went by 3 times before finally a piece of metal flashed in his headlights. Honestly it was a miracle it caught at all as he got out and found the gate. Rusted to bits and whatever left of it covered head to toe in vines and plants. He’s just lucky it was rotted away and he could drive though the brush. He did NOT feel like tracking down hedge clippers. Back in truck and over the river and through the woods. To grandma’s house he goes. “Heh more then fitting. I might be going go ghost but i might find something to do with woofy in the woods. Can’t wait for Genji to finish his search so we can get back to looking together. Kinda miss having backup…. And now i’m sitting here talking to myself going up a very creepy empty abandoned gravel road.” 

Dark night, but as he got further away from the town it got darker. He went further into the woods overjoyed that his truck was 4 wheel drive. Still he drove slow and careful. Tonight was not the night to hit a deer or something. At the very least the moon was lighting a lot of the way. What came through the leaves. Soon his lights caught a sign, a sign on the ground half buried in the dirt with what looks like a skeleton of a robotic mascot rotting next to it. He could barley see it but sure enough the sign read “Crystal mou-” and the rest buried in dirt or broken somewhere he wasn’t quite sure. He took out his flash light and the big duffel bag of equipment. He started a recording on his phone keeping his face in frame.

“Jesse McCree here with a new video for ya lovely folks! Got new information from college kids visiting home. This was apparently an old hang out for them.” He turned the camera around to get what he could from the light from his camera. He’d take more shots in the morning with better light. He honestly never put too much stock into ghosts. He was more focused on what was in the sky or maybe bottom of the ocean but he wouldn’t be a paranormal blogger if he didn’t come to these spots. He continued talking “ Did my usual digging and found out about a couple deaths that happened here. It was too late to dig more and the internet didn’t have much to go off of but here I am anyway. It is currently 12:57 in the morning. Let’s see if we can’t catch some ghosts huh?” 

He turned off the camera for now moving his duffel bags into the front security office which seemed to be the most intact building at the entrance so he figured he’d use it as his ghost hub. After setting up the generator and some lightsh e finally could see what he was doing to get the computers and emp and all that jazz up. He got some mics and free standing cameras to record his hubs. He also found a map of the park in the security office which lets be honest. Is god damn impossible how well the map looked. “I suppose the glass kept it safe but it’s been so many years it feels unlikely..” he muttered to himself breaking the case and getting the map to lay down. “Then again the park seems so overrun with plants i doubt it’s the exact same. So it’s helpful but not completely accurate.” He marked the location of the rollercoaster he was looking for the one where some people died. He also marked areas of interest like the main offices. And rides that seemed to be shutdown before the whole park did. He found those out thanks to some of the paperwork still in the security office. 

Checking the time he sighed, it was only barely 2 in the morning. It took about an hour to set up everything which is honestly record time given he did it alone. One more hour before show time. Before 3 am when it’s said to be the closest time between worlds. Though most people think it’s only 3 in the morning when really it’s 3 at anytime from what Jesse has gathered. Soon he would head out and start doing all the technical stuff but he recorded a small video of himself explaining the equipment the new equipment. Genji didn’t really do it in his last video which was odd given the man bought all the new stuff. Said he wanted to use it when he went back to where his friend was. Jesse didn’t pry to much into why when he said he found no ghosts in that temple just a very old monk people got scared and ran from before talking to him and thus the legends begun. Jesse only shook his head at the memory and continued the video for a bit and lead outside. He was surprised at how well his mobile wifi held up out here but he figured there must be a tower that wasn’t in horrible shape at the park. Hell it might be the only thing they upkeep in the entire park. 

 

Jesse kept walking and filming the park, it had a lot of upturned streets almost as if it was hit by an earthquake which honestly at this point Jesse is convinced it was as he walked around a break in the ground. He talked to the camera trying to keep up a good show as he tried to find his way to the roller coaster he was looking for. It was too far in the back of the park. He damn sure hoped there were ghost there to go through this kind of hike with expensive equipment...heh..ghosts... “Ghosts are a weird and wild concept to me. I know Genji really believes. Sure i’d like to believe more over the years it’s kinda gone down but i dunno..More curious about what’s up there. Do aliens believe in me?” He chuckled,he was talking to himself. He’d edit that part out of the video before uploading it for the masses. He might not be as hard of a believe as he once was but hey no sense not having a bit of fun to keep that eerie chill from crawling up his spine. God he hoped Genji was having more fun than he was. Hell maybe the bastard finally found what he was looking for... Jesse did hear howling throughout the night. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came soon, and with night his shift. It was painful the first time he had ever done it. It didn’t really stop. You get used to stuff over time. And he had been doing this for a long time. Moving in the forest like it was second nature and in all honesty it was completely second nature. His body glided through the thick vines, smooth and graceful surveying the area feeling the wind in his fur russling. It felt both freeing and trapping some days it felt more one then the other. Still he found comfort where he could, after all he didn't have much else to really rely on. He was alone in this life. Couldn’t tell anyone ,couldn’t be with anyone, couldn’t be anyone.. Sure he had ways of living, sure it brought him some comfort being away from people knowing he couldn’t hurt them and he has proven he could hurt them. He’s hurt before. And he’s hurt himself several times. 

Jesse….was someone he trusted. It surprised even him in the end. That he could trust someone that much. It frightened him as well. How much he could hurt them man with a simple swipe of his claws. He didn’t want that. Everyday they talked and learned more. He avoided giving answers the ones the man sought. He avoided trying to get closer but here he was even now looking for the scent of the one who stumbled into his life. Hanzo did not know if he could survive this encounter. He was falling and he should not be falling. This investigator will leave and move on to different legends and things. He will leave. And not even know Hanzo’s name. Everything else? Sure. but not his name.. 

The giant silver wolf sat on a cliff, watching the moon as it moved in the sky, the clouds as they softly laid almost picturesque. He didn’t particularly have pockets in his fur to keep a camera so he just enjoyed the night and let himself howl and be a beast with no cares. He did not expect to receive a howl in return. Soon he was up in alert. That wasn’t a coyote or a wolf...that was someone like him..something like him. In his woods. He growled letting out another howl claiming his territory and then following the return challenge. He snarled running. “No one. NO ONE THREATENS MY HOME!” was all his mind repeated running towards the sound and now scent. Hanzo wouldn’t let anyone get hurt in his town even if they wouldn’t know he silently protected it.


	14. Me and Mr Wolf

The park seemed pretty dull in all honesty. Jesse walked around not hearing anything that he couldn’t place on the age of the buildings or the wind itself. He wasn’t that far from his first stop before the roller coaster. An giant castle like structure that looked like it was made of crystals. It was the center attraction he supposed. It probably once was taller then the trees now it laid on it’s side in basically a crater as if the ground couldn’t support the weight of the building. Water filled it up as well as half of the building was submerged, given the evidence Jesse had reason to believe this entire park wasn’t secured properly. He wondered if they even bothered to check the ground to see if it was stable. He was convinced that an earthquake must of hit this park. The question was when? Is it the reason the park finally shut down or the reason the kid’s stopped hanging around here? He moved on from there since that building was lost to nature. He found the next building on his list

A fun house! Because what ghostly tour of an abandoned amusement park would be complete without one? Jesse found it just a bit away from the submerged castle and noted the police tape. Well there wasn’t actually much police tape left but it did correspond with the girl’s story of it being raided and shut down. He wondered if the inside still looked like a nightclub. Tentatively he stepped in, flashlight at the ready and camera filming everything. Jesse peered in. It was completely hollowed out of your usual funhouse items as far as he could tell. No mirrors or rotating halls. Nothing. Well ok as he looked around he did find the rotating hall still in place and what looked to be a fairly rusty generator now. The barrel that rolled was completely marked in graffiti with black lights built into it. “Hell if I were a teen doing drugs and getting wasted i’d hang here too. Seems like fun.” Jesse mused finding not much in the paranormal sense yet a good bit in the definitely teens hung out here at one point sense. Not much point staying there since it was obviously a dead end. Got some good video of the cryptic teen messages though. It was nice to edit that in with spooky music. It really hooked people into the experience. 

Next was a smaller roller coaster that’s theme was underground. He read the sign, it was one of the few glass covered signs that survived. It read.

“ Glow coaster! Experience a compelling ride that is unlike any other. What was once a dark dreary cave came to life before explorers eyes. With their torches doused they saw the magic of stones lighting up. We bring you this experience with the added adrenaline rush of a coaster.” Underneath had the usual warnings of heart disease and all that. Jesse marked this place on his map for a very simple reason. If it was an actual mine converted into a coaster. Well mining is not the safest job and there plenty of ghost stories about mines and abandoned amusement parks. Why wouldn’t there be a higher likelihood in a mine inside an abandoned amusement park? Given that parts of the park seemed to be underwater he was now worried that the tunnel would also be filled. It was a bit further away then his first two stops. 

Jesse took the time to enjoy the night air. He figured before they moved on to the next really big story that he should take a break. He thought about his hermit and wanting to ask him out for a proper date.. “Heh i need to learn his name first. H. All i got is a letter.” Even if the very thought of that letter put a smile on his face and a small hum to his voice he knew better so much better than to let himself fall so fast especially in the middle of an investigation. While being as careful as he can he looked at his phone to see the last message they sent one another. Jesse knew the man was busy right now. Knew he shouldn’t message him. It was almost 3 in the morning after all! Still ever the cheeky man he was he snapped a quick picture with a peace sign. Sent a little message “Hunting them spooky scary skeletons tonight. Hope you’re doing well.” Sent it then turned off his phone. Not trusting himself to not be tempted to do it again. Jesse wondered what the next thing he’d tell H was. Probably about his arm. How he lost it protecting a bear. Heh that would be worth at least something in return. He hoped he’d learn the man’s name soon.

Suddenly a howl shook the forest. Jesse looked around trying to find the direction. The forest itself seemed to echo the sound from all around. “Do not engage Mccree.. Do not go running off towards the first sign of trouble like you’ve been known to. Genji is out there and he can take care of himself. I hope...That really didn’t sound good. Maybe i’m hearing things and that was just the wind.” He had almost convinced himself that it was just strong wind through the buildings echoing but life loved to prove him wrong as he heard a different tone howl in return. He decided to skip the underground coaster, he did not trust it right now. Being in a confined space when whatever...what two evers made those howls was out,not the best idea.Though now his blood was boiling, wanting to know what that was. He looked at his camera, the record symbol still going. He turned it back on himself for a moment. Knowing he had a grin. “ I know ya’ll heard that. Looks like things are heating up out here. I’m going to go for higher ground. I was going to visit a few more places before i reached the main coaster. But Well. I can’t let this opportunity pass. Higher grounds mean I can look above the trees. Being among the trees means i can see what’s going on.”

Jesse speed off after recording his message. He turned off the camera so he could secure it against his side and not have to worry about running with it in his hands. He knew there was more to this. His gut brought them there because it felt different this time. Different then all the times they’ve been disproved. Different from the half evidence and the ache of something they love might not be real but here it was! Those howls were not human nor beast. No normal animal could make those noises! Could shake the very ground like it was nothing! 

Out of breath and if he were honest a bit out of his mind. He found the old coaster. The Ultimate Winds coaster. The largest one in the park that was huge. It looked rickety at best. Parts broken others rotting. Didn’t stop McCree from climbing up. Following the rails to the highest spot. Some planks fell the moment he touched them, others groaned yet didn’t move at all. He was panting like his life depended on it when he reached the top. Sitting with his legs dangling over the ground. He had to be over 40 feet above the ground. Jesse just looked in absolute awe over the forest. Trees in the wind moving softly, the moon reflecting off each leaf. He turned his camera back on, the time read 3 he noted before scanning over the area. “It’s beautiful up here.” He mused only a moment before his eyes caught it. White fur. Almost hidden but growing steadily. Another rustle and he moved to follow it. Another glint of fur bouncing off moon light. Not white this time. Pure black. If it wasn’t for the silver glow of moon and it steadily growing as well Jesse wasn’t sure he’d have seen it at all. Both of the blurs of fur were running towards each other at insane speeds. A plane would be slow in comparison. Glowing Blue eyes met Green. Jesse watched from his tower shaking at the sight. They were humongous by the time they met. And really really close to McCree. Both forms growled slowly. Circling each other, tension was building fast.

Jesse kept one hand on his camera, steady and filming all of this. The other hand hanging onto the railing not wanting to fall. Every time the giant beasts moved they rocked the ground. It shook with every step and Jesse was probably going to fall and die and oh god he held on for dear life. The growling was building to snarling. Sniffing loud in the air and a voice. Gravely, cutting with venom as it spoke. 

“ I know you.

You. You killed him. I found you. I FOUND YOU I FOUND YOU. I remember you! I REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!” 

“I do not know you. But you have threatened my home. Leave now!” A second voice. Deeper than the first. It was steady, calm yet fierce. Commanding in nature. 

“NOT UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!” 

The black wolf moved first launching himself towards his foe, The white wolf dodged jumping to the side barely avoiding being bitten. “LISTEN TO ME. THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT. I DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT BUT I WILL IF YOU CONTINUE TO PERSIST!” The white wolf pleaded obviously not wanting to fight. The black wolf didn’t listen. His green eyes screamed revenge very loudly and his claws caught the white wolf by surprise.

“If it must be this way I cannot say I did not warn you!” 

Jesse had no idea what was happening in front of him. He barely understood what they were saying. He was worried thought because if this fight got out of hand there was a chance that the town could be destroyed in the process. He had to think of how to stop these two monsters but he was a what? 6 feet compared to their 50! What could one man do against towering beasts who were currently in rage mode? Actually he was wondering why the town wasn’t awake from the noise and freaking out. “Damn it!” he said to himself, he had to raise some alarm and get help or more then a couple of trees would be broken. He began to climb down. 

Life was cruel. Really cruel. 

As he began to descend the white wolf was thrown in his direction. Hitting the, already fragile mind you, coaster. Jesse dropped his camera as he held on for dear life. Said wolf had parts of the coaster sticking out of it since it was thrown into the amusement park. It stood slowly trying to shake off it’s injuries as much as it could. They were bleeding terribly, left eye closed from where claws caught it, still he stood ready to fight. Meanwhile McCree had a piece of metal of his own to deal with. Both arms holding onto the the edge of the railing that was slowly breaking. He dangled off the ground trying to get back up but every attempt at pulling himself up made the bar creak and bend more. “Fuck! Help!” Jesse shouted, not sure if he’d even get help from these beasts. 

Soon the black wolf stalked by, passing through the gap left from throwing the white one. “ I will kill you. I will have my revenge. You turned me into this. You killed him, my brother!” It only had eyes for its prey. Completely blind to the destruction It was causing to the area. Seemingly uncaring as well. Jesse felt doomed, however he noticed the panic in the blue glowing eyes now facing him. It noticed him. It showed concern for him as if they knew each other. And an ache in Jesse’s chest made him wonder if they did.

 

The black wolf leaped once again into the air to attack the white wolf.

The white wolf flung itself forward towards McCree to rescue him.

The piece of metal barely holding Jesse broke as the black wolf passed him. Jesse let out a scream as he fell begging for help. “ PLEASE ANYONE! GENJI! HELP!” 

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roll Credits. (jkjk i have much more planned. Including delicious smut..eventually)


	15. Who wants a flashback?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence and gore. Also coming back from a cliff hanger with a short flashback? don't you love me? |D

It seemed to fill the empty air. The cry for help. The begging voice. The White wolf froze, the voice catching his attention completely. A very familiar voice. The fight all but forgotten he turned towards it hoping it was a trick of his mind. Just the wind playing tricks on him. Revenge filled eyes fading and no longer completely focused on the Black wolf. He heard the cry of his friend. A cry for help. Oh god they was going to fall! and at the same time he noticed the situation he also noticed the other wolf racing towards the man. No. Panic replaced rage as he rushed to save him from the fall and the Black wolf. Fear of losing someone taking over. Not again. He begged the world. NOT AGAIN he screamed in his head as His mind kept going back. Going back to the night he lost his younger brother, the night he became a beast, The night he became a murderer. and how he couldn’t afford to lose Jesse as well!

“No!” His cry, deep, pained. The memory burned before his eyes. like a black and white movie stuck on repeat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Brother?” a small raspy voice called out to him, a stuffed toy in the boys arms, his face flushed red.“ Brother! Wake up!" he still called despite the cough. 

“Mmm” The brother rose from his bed, rubbing sleep filled eyes. “ Genji?” he questioned seeing his younger brother in his doorway. He had only just fallen asleep, it was way too late for this and his brother should be asleep too.. “Brother come quick!” Genji beckoned, coughing as he waved his arm. “They’re here! I saw from the window!” the young boy was excited by something, nearly jumping up and down despite his current state. 

“Who?” the elder brother rose from his bed, turning on a lamp and walking over. He placed his hand on his brother’s forehead to feel for the obvious. With a sigh he reprimanded him. “Genji you still have a fever you need to go back to bed.” 

“Buuuut Hanzooooooo I wanna go” Cough, cough! he groaned finishing his sentence “ go out and see the fireflies!” 

“Heh. " Hanzo chuckled, of course he did. Hanzo forgot the season was starting. Still didn't change anything. "You will just make yourself sicker running after them. Come on back to bed with you.” Hanzo lead him back to his room down the hall, once they got there Genji decidingly stood firm against going inside. “...No! I want to see them! Pleeeease?” 

“Genji you’re ill. The season has only begun you will have plenty of time to go see fireflies when you are better.” Hopefully he got better...

“No. NO! Not going to bed until you let me see them!” 

Hanzo sighed, his brother was normally not this badly behaved he suspected being sick was making the boy a little sick of being stuck in bed. There wasn’t much they could do. Doctors rotated in constantly but Genji wasn’t a healthy young boy. Hanzo did his best but he was still a kid himself. He stared at his younger brother. The person he watched over while their parents were busy. Those big dark brown almost black eyes that he had to be firm with...or he tried to be. Hanzo knew he had to be strong and firm and everything his father always told him to be. But those eyes now had tears in them and a pouty lip and Hanzo was tired.

“Ok. BUT.” he still couldn’t take Genji outside of the house or risk him getting worse. “I will bring them to you. If you promise to stay in bed and go back to sleep after I return and i will bring you your own jar of fireflies.”

No more sad eyes. They widened in happiness along with a big grin ,with one little tooth that had fallen out. Genji nodded his head in agreement “Ok! My own jar that’s so coooooool. Hurry!” After that he ran into his room and got in his bed. “Go brother go!” Hanzo laughed to himself before leaving Genji in his room. 

If you asked Hanzo finding a jar to put the fireflies in was a lot harder than actually catching the fireflies. Still he managed to do both. He was by the woods that surrounded their property fully, fireflies were everywhere but he knew they were attracted by the crops from his mother’s garden. He had a big jar full of them with a cloth lit so they could breathe. Hanzo honestly took a moment of his own to admire the bugs flickering like stars. Genji would be so happy to see them again this year. The boy loved the bugs. Who knows it might help him feel better. Genji had been sick for a while now. It started last year and kept getting worse. He had been stuck at the hospital plenty of times now. Hanzo was only a couple years older then him but felt miles. He had to help his brother constantly. Remind him to take his medicine. Help clean Genji's room since he's been too sick. Look after him while their parents worked constantly. On top of his normal training to take over for his father one day. being the oldest sucked.. but he didn't mind cause he got to make his brother smile with a jar of bugs with glowy butts. He giggled at that. Felt his age for the first time in a while. 

A howl rang out through the night.

Said howl caught the young boy's attention away from the jar. Hanzo hadn’t heard any wolves near his home ever before so it was unusual. Now that he thought about it there shouldn’t be any wolves anywhere near his home. Anywhere.... A snarl shook him out from his mind and bright red eyes stared at him. He couldn't see what it was only saw red eyes, maybe black fur just barely visible thanks to the full moon. Regardless. He screamed loudly at the sight of a giant monster, the jar dropped and shattered into millions of pieces. The bugs were free and Hanzo... Hanzo ran from the beast. He had to get home but he wasn't sure if that'd really protect him. The monster gave chase. He heard it behind him, paws hitting the ground hard. He was running, trying to get home and then...and then he saw his brother walking down the path towards him unaware of the danger. Too memorized by the fireflies that were drawn to him. All Hanzo could think of is how he told Genji to stay in bed. All he could do was scream as he felt teeth on his legs pulling him back all he could do was beg Genji would run. Genji didn’t he was frozen watching a red eyed black beast tear into his brother. “ Genji! RUN!” Hanzo cried but was pulled away into the woods. "BROTHER!" he faintly heard...everything was going black..everything was pain. 

Hanzo didn’t know what happened next, he wasn’t dead he knew that much, he woke up shaking, shivering, wet with his own blood. Cod. He was crying and in pain. It was still night time. The same night? He couldn’t be sure. The moon was still overhead... He was in a cave. He was alone..He wanted his mom. He wanted his dad. He wanted his brother. He was afraid. In pain. So much pain. It was too dark, too quiet......and then it wasn’t. Sobs and hiccups echoed in the cave he was in. His own tears filled the silence. Everything was rushing in his head. Suddenly he could see the stalactites hanging off the ceiling. He could hear the water dripping deep in the cave. Hear the leaves of trees. It was too much. Too loud. Everything was too much. He screamed and it deafened his own ears. He flipped onto his knees and hands. No longer lying on his back, no longer bleeding. His mouth hurt he felt fangs ripping though, he cried as he watched his finger nails elongate. Hair everywhere..no fur. It hurt. 

Changing. He was changing and it hurt so much. His body felt like it was being pulled in a thousand different directions. and he just wanted his family. He was just a kid. And then suddenly he wasn’t even that. Everything had a stillness to it once the changing stopped. Pain was gone. He felt in a daze. Like everything fell into place for a moment. He couldn’t think. Just Felt. Wind in..fur? The moon was like a song in his mind. Soothing. singing him to ease. He walked tumbling a bit still unused to this body. No longer in a small cave, no longer in fear. A smell caught his nose. Home. HOME? HE HAD TO GET HOME! Genji was worried about him. Saw him get hurt. He needed to go back show he was ok. To his home. To his pack. He ran towards the smell. Four feet taking him faster than two ever would. Home on the horizon. The moon, his second home a voice said, took backseat to his true home. to his family. His mother with her soft smile and helping her bake. His father showing him how to hunt, his brother and running through the fireflies together. His mother showing him how to sword fight, his father showing him how to charm a room, his brother learning how to ride a bike. Hanzo needed to get back to those things. Needed to get home.

Home.

Home.  
Home.

HOME.

HOME! 

**HOME!**

He kept thinking about it kept running and there he was. HOME. Same place he was taken. Just outside his house. Dried blood still on the ground. Lights still on inside. 

“Monster!” That voice. Oh he knew that voice!! 

He turned and saw his brother. Genji! He was ok! He ran trying to hug him. But he had no arms to hug with. Only paws and his brother had a slingshot aimed at him. A seed hit his face! Genji kept shooting at him! It hurt! He was already in so much pain from fear, from the change. He just wanted his brother. He whined. Instincts telling him to do so maybe his brother will understand. He keeled, making himself small against the ground. Please understand Genji please. 

“Genji get away from that thing!” Another voice yelled, almost disbelieving. Hanzo turned again. His mother! oh how he longed to see her...but her, her were eyes red. She’d been crying? Why had she been crying? Was it for him. Mother I’m right here! Im here im ok!

“It killed him! It kill Hanzo!!” Genji cried out still hitting him with seeds. It hurt. He wanted to stop hurting. He didn’t kill Hanzo. He was Hanzo! He wanted this to stop. Please make it stop. No more pain. please. Mommy!

A dark voice rang in his head. **"“You can make it stop”"**

What was that? It felt wrong. It felt gross to think about. What it told him to do. no. no. 'no' 

**“"Make it stop”"**

‘No’

**“"Yes. DO IT!”"**

**Hanzo ran towards the cause of his pain. He didn’t think, eye went red. He wanted it to end. It Hurt. IT HURT. STOP HURTING ME! STOP! STOP HURTING ME STOP! I JUST WANT TO LIVE! STOP HURTING ME!!! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!**

“Hanzo..” A weak voice. Hanzo knew that voice.....It was time for him to stop. He stilled. Blood in his mouth.. he looked down. He cried inside. Blood. So much blood. So much blood. blood on his claws.. Genji’s blood. Hanzo pulled back. He stared. Cuts everywhere. Bites everywhere. Eyes going dark. His mothers crying screaming for help in the background. Hanzo killed him.. He killed him. He was suppose to protect him. Suppose to save him. Oh god. He ran. HE RAN AWAY. He couldn’t think. He was a monster. He was a beast. He deserved to die! He, he...he was only ten years old….he just wanted to live...he didn’t deserve it.

It was only later he would realize he isn't human anymore. It was only later he’d fully control what he had become. He couldn’t go home. He wasn’t sure what to do. He was hungry and alone. He wasn’t sure what caused him to go back home one night. It’d been months maybe even a year he wasn’t sure. He took what he could at the time. Money. Food. Clothes. And ran for a second time before anyone saw him. He couldn’t even bring himself to look for his brother’s grave. He didn’t deserve to pay respects. Hanzo was a beast. And for years...for years he’d live like one before trying to live a normal life...moving around. Trying to live. Trying to be human again. One of the only personal items he took so long ago ,clothes not included, was a photo. It was of him and Genji. He didn’t deserve it he told himself but he couldn’t let go. A treasured memory of the brother he killed...


	16. Moon's lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo how about another chapter? cause i figured it'd be too mean to leave you on a cliff hanger much longer. There is also Genji's side of the flashback but the story does progress more.

Hanzo came back to himself. Back to the moment and the dire need at hand. Running away his whole life. He couldn’t do that now. He had to save him. He was spurred on by the memory of his brother. By the need to not lose Jesse. The white wolf moved almost faster then the wind towards the falling man. The wolf managed to catch him just barely by his arm. Luckily, thanks to the taste in his mouth, it was Jesse’s fake one. He saved him.. He caught him just in time and didn’t have to worry about turning him. It seems...too good to be true. He lowered Jesse to the ground slowly. His form shrank, he didn’t change from the wolf but no longer in a towering form. He was just a large wolf now. Nudging Jesse’s side. Trying to make sure he was ok. He prodded for a bit listening to Jesse’s breathing. The man must of passed out from fear but he was breathing. He was alive. He would be ok...well he’d need new fake skin cause Hanzo’s teeth has ripped the fake one exposing the wiring of the false arm. 

He then snapped to attention when he felt the black wolf staring at him from across the way. The black wolf was also shrunken in size. Blue and green eyes meeting again. They both glared harshly for only a minute. A unspoken truce as the black wolf realised that he wasn’t going to hurt Jesse. 

The black wolf spoke. “Tomorrow. Get him safe and away from here AND AWAY FROM YOU….. and tomorrow we meet here to finish this. I won’t forgive you just cause you saved him.” before Hanzo could reply the other ran off back to where ever they came from. Honestly he wasn’t sure why the other was after him. He had done nothing to warrant someone coming into his home and disrespecting his lands! ...well nothing recently. 

A groan brought his attention back to Jesse who seemed to be waking up. Hanzo didn’t think to switch forms. His wolf had already begun to cling to the man before he realized it. He curled around Jesse trying to comfort him rubbing their heads together to make him know it’s ok. Hanzo was there. The wolf was there. 

“What?” a confused voice asked nothing Jesse was sitting up and looking at his arm and rubbing his head. “You saved me….maybe i’m going crazy but….you um....you can shrink??” Hanzo didn’t know what was going through the man’s mind only nuzzled him more glad he was ok. Jesse stood up using the wolf as crutch a bit. “Well..” the man didn’t know what to say. A beat of silence as he looked at the white wolf in front of him before….“sooo...Werewolf?” he asked finally and Hanzo nodded. He could speak..he wanted to. He wanted to take Jesse to his den. Another part of him wanted to possess the man deeply. That was his wolf..his wolf staking claim the man knew he didn’t have any right too. The wolf inside didn’t care yet Hanzo did and kept the desire down. 

Still he had the supplies to fix Jesse’s arm at his house. He tipped his head ordering Jesse to follow and begun to walk to his den..his house. Jesse was a smart man and did. Following the dark path was easy with a white wolf that seemed to glow etheraly in the moonlight. Soon the familiar dipp in the ground appeared and he walked down into it. Jesse froze just outside the door looking down at the wolf and back at it. “ H?” he questioned. And...hanzo Nodded. He forgot he hadn’t told Jesse his name. He felt.. He felt it was time for that if he was revealing this secret. With practiced ease he opened the door with his nose, Jesse followed closing it behind them. Everything as he left it. Fire still sparking in the fireplace. Hanzo walked to the couch and settled on it. He could shift back. The wolf told him not to. Not until day not until the moon stopped singing to them. So he didn’t he sat waiting and like predicted Jesse sat next to him. He did not expect to be ….petted. The raw emotion he felt kept him from caring to much. Pride was the last thing on his mind and he enjoyed it. Calloused fingers through his fur shouldn’t be so soothing but it was. Hanzo never really had a good nights rest in wolf form before. Always a buzz with the song of the moon and the wolf in his head. The call for hunting and for protecting his claimed home. Jesse calmed him. It frightened him yet he fell asleep on the mans lap all the same. Ready for the morning.

Before sleep took him he heard Jesse humming to him and with that he was out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Genji couldn’t believe what happened. He had him. HE WAS RIGHT THERE. HE ran towards the bastard! He could almost feel his teeth in the bastards neck! But then he heard Jesse. He saw him on the old coaster. The one Genji broke as he ran past. Genji almost kill him. Almost killed Jesse the only person who he trusted. The only person he counted on! And he almost killed him! Accidental or not.. Jesse shouldn’t of been there! Shouldn’t of been in the way! And dammit now he was angry at Jesse for being there! And that bastard. Fucker. Asshole. Monster. Monster. Brother killer! He, He fucking…

He saved Jesse.

Before Genji even fully noticed the white wolf had run after Jesse and saved him. He so gently let him down and then even soothed him! Genji had shrunk down himself had rushed over wanted to check on his best friend his family his pack! And the silver wolf was there first..before him. Comforting Jesse. Saved him.

And Genji just hated him more. Hated the jealousy that rose in his body. He would kill the wolf who hurt his brother. Even if the man saved his pack member! Damn he was so confused right now! Relief, pain, vengeance, thankfulness, hatred. All swirled inside him and his wolf. He couldn’t think right then. He couldn’t risk hurting Jesse again that night. Tomorrow though. Tomorrow. He issued his warning. His call out. Told the other to take care of Jesse. It killed him to trust the other with Jesse but he felt..no even his wolf knew the other wouldn’t hurt him. 

He didn’t know why or how Jesse met the other wolf. He had a thought. It made the most sense. The Hermit in the woods. These woods. It had to be but Genji couldn’t think about that right now. All he knew was Jesse would be safe. And he had demanded the wolf come back tomorrow. Their fight wasn’t over. Far from it. And he would see to it that one of them ended. And he ran off from the park. From the place. He focused on hunting for food that night. He needed something to focus on other then Mccree or the other wolf. 

Conflicting feelings were pushed back. Both Genji and his wolf agreed to push them back and just hunt. Explore. Be the wolf his mind said be numb. 

He exhausted himself as much as he could. Just running and running and killing animals not even eating most of them and he felt some shame for that. Soon the sun was reaching over the horizon. Red etching the skies painting the forest the same. Red. All he saw...was red. Just like that night.. The night Hanzo was killed..the night the wolf came back for him.. “I’m sorry brother...I shouldn’t of sent you out..” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn’t sure what woke him up, could of been his cough or even being too hot all he knew was he woke up and got out of bed to open a window. He was burning up. He always seemed to be burning up these days. He just wanted to be better. To play with his brother in the garden. The garden has a lot of nice hiding spots! He thought of playing tag with Hanzo and smiled. He looked down and gasped! Fireflies! It was the season!! He didn’t realize!

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Hanzo! Hanzo!” he hopped down the hall opening his brothers door. “Brother?” his voice croaked still sore despite his excitement. “Brother wake uuuup” he whined. 

“Genji?” good his brother was awake! Now they could go out together and see the fireflies! Like last year before he got sicker! Genji was already imagining all the fun they’d have. The fireflies likes him and would always come to him. They didn’t like hanzo so he had to always catch them for him. “Come on! Come quick!” he called out and Hanzo did. Getting out of bed. Of course then he had to be a spoilsport and bring up Genji’s fever and tell him to go back to bed even going as far as to escort him back to his room.

Well too bad! He didn’t want that. He pouty and begged and was stubborn refusing to go inside until he saw fireflies! Hanzo gave in and he thought finally they’d go out but then the butthead has to tell him to stay inside! Boooo he wanted to go outside too..but he was feeling sleepy again. And if Hanzo got him a jar then he’d have the fireflies with him and they could fly around his room. His own stars.. Yeah he liked that idea. He agreed hopping back into his bed and shooing Hanzo away to get his bugs. 

Genji’s did not know when he fell back asleep, a howl woke him up. He’d never seen a wolf before! Of course he had to get back out of bed a second time to see that...he’s sure Hanzo wouldn’t yell at him too badly. He snuck out trying to avoid anyone seeing him..even if most of the house was asleep he knew one of the servants still made nightly rounds. Genji giggled as he was able to pass by one of the maids. Finally he was outside! Ah the wind felt great!

“I can’t believe Hanzo wouldn’t let me out! I feel much better!” He’d always liked the outside more then the inside. Always climbing trees and hanging out with his brother. When he was finally old enough to learn how to hunt with them he was so happy. Until they killed their first animal. Genji cried a lot he didn’t wanna hurt them. Hanzo had told him it was ok cause he cried too his first time and that they had to always respect the animals and always eat what they hunted. He still didn’t like it though. He didn’t like hurting things. 

He was walking along the path all the fireflies jumbled around him, tickling him. He coughed and sneezed a few times but mostly was giggling and having fun in the sea of fireflies. Genji didn’t hear the screaming until it was too late. His eyes saw his brother. Fallen to the ground. Teeth in his legs pulling him away. He didn’t hear what his brother said only ran after him “ Brother!!!” he called in a panic as the thing grabbed him pulling him into the woods. Genji didn’t see what it was but he knew it had to be the wolf he heard! A wolf had Hanzo! He panicked and cried hiccuping. “No big brother! No no no Hanzo come back!! No!” he needed to go after him. He needed a weapon….his slingshot! Hanzo made it for him! All the hunting weapons were locked up but his slingshot was in his room. 

Running as fast as he could back inside. Sickness forgotten for the rush of adrenaline. He ran inside. Genji grabbed his slingshot, grabbed the seed satchel he used for bullets. He was running back outside when his mother caught his arm. “Sweetie calm down! Genji stop! You’re sick you shouldn’t be running around like this! 

“Mom it got him! It it the wolf! It got Hanzo! It might hurt him I have to go after it!” 

“No it is much to late and im sure Hanzo is in his room. You must of had a bad dream. Come on lets go look ok?” 

“Mom! I know what i saw!” 

“And last week you saw a blue monster in your closet. I promise you that it must of been a bad dream. There are no wolves here.” his mother insisted but he knew. He saw the blood there was a puddle of blood where hanzo was..dragged away. 

“Mom please listen!” she didn’t only continuing to Hanzo room opening the door “see. He’s..” she stopped looking in. “Hanzo?” she walked in looking around the room and finally panic set in on her face.”

“Genji take me to where you saw Hanzo!” tears began to well up in her eyes. Genji felt horrible he didn’t want to make her cry but his brothers life was on the line! He ran, she was a few feet behind him unable to keep up with a child’s speed. They both ran outside and he showed her the blood and she collapsed in a gasp. “ no no my baby! No Hanzo.” The blood was beginning to absorb into the ground. Genji had no idea where to go he followed the blood into the woods but it stopped and he had to make his way back regrettingly. His brother..he didn’t want to think about it. There was a lot of blood. More then when they went hunting. He knew about death but he didn’t want to think about it. Tears were in his eyes and his mother was still crying, he could hear it as he got closer back to the house. 

Then he saw it! A white wolf! It was..smaller then he thought it was. But that was it it was the one who hurt his brother! It had to be! IT KILLED HIS BROTHER!

“MONSTER!” he screamed, getting its attention. Not noticing how it behaved. He didn’t care. It killed his brother! He shot it! He kept shooting it as fast as he could no matter how much it backed away.

“Genji get away from that thing!” His mother called, her voice begging and filled with fear. He knew she didn’t want him to get hurt but he didn’t stop kept shooting it. He wanted to kill it like it had Hanzo! 

SHOT  
SHOT  
ANOTHER

His seeds were running low and a deep growl made him freeze up and shiver. That’s all it took. That one moment of freezing up and the wolf was suddenly on him. It hurt. Claws in his skin and teeth in his body. He coughed up blood, he couldn’t see. He cried. “Mommy!! Hanzo!!” he cried out.   
Genji felt weak..”Hanzo…” he coughed more blood..the wolf stopped. He didn’t finish him it looked..sad..so sad.. Sad blue eyes.. It ran away. Genji felt like he was floating. He felt like something was happening.. He heard shouting more people were woken up. His mom..she was blurry why was she blurry? She picked him up. He was being rushed somewhere..where was he going..he couldn’t breath. 

He heard..music. Someone was singing. He looked up at the moon. Oh..she..she was singing. It was so sweet. Like a lullaby. He wanted to sleep..he let the moon sing him to sleep…..

 

The next time he woke up was in a hospital. Most of his wounds were closed up, some already scarring. It was loud. Beeping..water...talking.. Too much noise. He picked up on his mother’s voice   
“Thank you so much doctor.”

“It’s my pleasure but his wounds looked way worse then they were when you brought him in. It was a shock to us when we took him into surgery! He’ll recover in no time.”

“He’s our miracle. To survive such a thing and to lose his brother..to see it happen…. The wolf that attacked....they said it must of escaped the zoo. I hope they find that horrible thing and put it down!” 

Genji couldn’t help thinking he hoped they didn’t find it..because he wanted to find it. He would finish what he started. He’d get justice for his brother!


	17. Think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that thing i do where i disappear for months and then try to give a good few updates before life gets hectic again? yeah. i wish that didn't happen as much. we had a flood in our basement. It wasn't huge more a leak but like it was still hell to deal with and ruined shit. Can life just take a break from being life? Like just a vacation please?

Rain. Rain was falling down lightly outside. The sun was still visible through the clouds making the sky almost sparkle. It was a lazy rain. Not cold yet still chilly. No harsh winds but gentle movement. Perfect summer rain if there ever was such. It was the noise of the rain, softly dropping on the roof,and into the collecting barrels outside. Hanzo woke to that noise. Soothing and calm. He was human again, laying ontop of Jesse. He knew he had to get up. He was naked after all. Clothes weren’t really a thing when your entire body changed. Still….he didn’t want to move. The man was warm and felt nice underneath him. Close where he could protect him. 

Hanzo had to move once he saw the man’s arm. Remembering how the fake flesh was torn from his fangs. Han didn’t move too far from him just yet needing to take a closer look to make sure no skin or circuits were torn. If he was lucky at least. He sat on his knees careful about moving the arm around. There were scrapes in the metal, and one or two wire dislodged but as luck would have it not torn. Those were easy to slot back into place, next he looked at the skin where the line met with the real flesh. Slightly a different color but not enough the average person could tell. The entire thing would have to be replaced it seemed. It was hanging on by a thread and that was a generous assessment. Hanzo should have something to replace it with somewhere might not have the right shade though. “Might have to order some..”

“Ya know if you keep looking at me like that while wearing nothing i’m gonna get a bit hot under the collar darlin’ .” Jesse’s voice brought him from his concentration and brought a blush to his face. Hanzo dropped the arm then. “ I was simply looking on how to repair the damage I’ve caused you. My lack of attire is from shifting in my sleep. The magic doesn’t really keep our clothing safe after all.”

“I can see that. You look damn good with your hair down ya’ know?” 

A beat.

“I will go get dressed and then answer any questions you may have.” He got up very quickly and rushed to the back to clean himself up. Vaguely he could hear some protest in the background. He was also still covered in dirt and mud,and dried blood from last night and it had to be dealt with immediately. Enhanced wolf healing didn’t clean off the blood as it were shifting back into a human didn’t clean him off. He wished it would, saves a bunch of time. Now he had to shower and think. Because that’s what you do when you shower. You think and you have time to ponder possibilities. Anxiety had time to build. Maybe he should of answered Jesse’s questions before doing this. Now all he can think about is what if when he came out he found the man gone. Left with proof of the supernatural, to destroy what he's build with fanatics rushing to find him and Hanzo would have to run away again to protect himself. And Han was so tired of running away. Tired of being selfish.

He also had another wolf he hadn’t done anything to, chasing after him. He’d only ever killed one person and it has haunted him for years but there was little to no way the wolf would know of that. Unless there was some other accident he didn’t remember. Some life he took without knowing. There were the early days when he was more wolf than man during the full moon. When humanity was nowhere in him. He was only a child then of course. No control. Only the wolf inside protecting him. Could it have been one of those times? He had been so careful to keep away from cities, from people. From pain. careful not to hurt someone that it was doubtful at best...still he could have and not known. It was rough to face all of this again.over twenty years since he ran from home. Ten years..ten years since he’s been settled here and thought himself happy and thought himself locked away from people! He hasn’t hurt anyone despite what rumors or hearsay was spouted. Scared them? Sure! If only to keep himself safe! BUT! But.

But..

“Damn it.” He growled not paying attention to the water burning his skin or the crack he’s made in the tile. 

A knock stopped him in his tracks “Are you alright in there?” concern. Worry. Jesse was not only still here but patiently waiting for this selfish man. No beast. Hanzo hasn’t even told this man his name. He felt weak to that voice and possessive. “ Y” inhale “yes I am fine. I will be out shortly. Make yourself at home.” He called out, hearing an “ok if you’re sure” before footsteps lead away. He could do this. Jesse deserved to know if not for the friendship he’s given then for what he experienced last night. 

One dry off and closet raid later he moved back into the living room to find Jesse drinking coffee on the couch and charging his phone. The man was mid sip when Hanzo stepped into the room so only offered a small nod to acknowledge him. “It seems strange you know my biggest secret but not my name so i suppose...I suppose i should start with that.” Han said as he made his own cup before sitting next to Jesse on the couch. Ever the surprising man he was Jesse merely said “ Only if you feel up to it man. I can still call you H if you like. Though all your secrets are safe with me. I’ll admit, werewolf was on the list but not the top of it when it came to things i thought you might be.”

Hanzo laughed “What list is this you speak of?” 

“Well first things first. You look like someone took magic mike and upped it to 11. You as fine as honey wine so I thought for sure you were some kind of incubus or succubus. Still not entirely convinced given how you’re wearing that V-neck and those sweatpants. I think the goal is to keep your muscles inside the shirt and sweatpants are meant to be loose, that just ain’t fair... Second on the list was..ok Imma be honest here. It was werewolf or some kinda snake man.”

Laughing felt normal around this man. Jesse has seen two mythical creatures fighting, has been dropped from several feet up and possibly been traumatized from his arm being retorn and yet here he was. Still joking, Still flirting, still making sure Hanzo was ok and even making him laugh. “You are a treasure of a man McCree.” Hanzo draped his arm over the back of the couch, behind Jesse but not touching. “..Hanzo.” 

“What?”

“That’s my name. Hanzo.” 

“Hanzo huh?” 

He wouldn’t deny the shiver that went through his body at how good his name sounded coming from McCree. His wolf nearly growled but he kept himself in check only nodding. “As I promised I will answer all of your questions now. No need to give anything in return at all.”

“Hmm.. Well shit. So many things to ask and nowhere to really begin. I guess ….Hmm were you turned or born this way? I always wondered if there were any natural born werewolves. Do you know?” Jesse put down his cup of coffee and switched to a note app on his phone. A silent question if it was ok to note this all down. Only then did Hanzo notice he still had his camera from the other night on the side table. Proof for his blog. Hanzo agreed in equal silence before answering the questions.

“I was bitten. Nearly killed at age ten. Dragged from my legs into it’s cave. I never met my sire after that. It was a huge beast, pitch black fur and red eyes. I do not know how I turned so fast if I’m honest. I think that may be why I am still alive. Whatever it was did not expect me to turn. I’ve met a few other wolves. I hadn’t really thought to ask them much. Most are territorial loners or protectors of their packs. Mostly growl first with conversation hardly a thought amongst my kind. I found it distasteful if i’m honest yet last night I gave in and did the same.” 

“I was going to ask what that was about. The wolf with green eyes seemed to have a vendetta against you. Said you killed someone.” An awkward air begun to rise and Jesse quickly tried to fix it “You don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to. I have other questions like do you only turn during the full moon? You shrunk from a giant wolf to a smaller one can you be any size of wolf? Do you always just look like a wolf or is there an in between and...and What does it feel like?” 

Hanzo smiled at his attempt, it helped the pain that grew from it. “No I promised I would answer every questions even those. I do not know who he is or whom he refers to. I haven’t only killed once as a wolf that I can recall. When I was first bit i tried to return home. I was afraid. Couldn’t shift back to a little boy and they thought me the very beast that turned me. They hurt me and I in turn fought back. I killed...I.” tears came and with them arms wrapped around him. Hanzo remembered not too long ago when he held Jesse as he retold his tragedy. His metal arm was cool but not any less comforting then the other. “My brother. I killed him and worst of all I ran away.” Hanzo finished, he couldn’t bring himself to return the hug hands only clutching themselves. Claws threatening to rip through his skin and knuckles white. “My biggest regret.” 

“Jeez” Jesse whispered, no malice in his voice. Sorrow reached sorrow and he only held tighter onto Hanzo. And boy did the man appreciate it. Appreciated this closeness. ‘Pack’ his mind cooed. And soon his arms found their way around Jesse in return. “That’s a lot for a kid to go through. It sounds like you were beating yourself up over this for a long time...That wolf must have mistaken you for someone else. You need to talk to them. Try to reason this out. I mean...i don’t know. Something.” Jesse made a point. It’s what Hanzo wanted to do. He didn’t want to battle for no reason despite his wolf’s need to protect these lands. Blood can be avoided if they just talked. Whatever this was. Hanzo was not apart of it. Which reminded him. Like a light going on in his head he said softly. “They knew you.”

“What?” Jesse pulled away from him to give him a look. Questioning what he was saying. 

“When you fell. We both rushed to save you. I was faster since I noticed you first, however….. He stopped the fight to make sure you were safe...He stopped and left to make sure you were safely out of the way. He knew you.”

“That’s…no, no. Now come on. I don’t know any other werewolves. If I did I promise you I would of retired from hunting cryptids the moment i met them......ok thats a bold face lie. I won’t retire until I find what killed my pa or solid proof of aliens. Whichever comes first. ” He laughed it off. Hanzo didn’t stop his train of thought. He continued. “I am not so sure. You had a partner right? Where is he right now? Has he left for the next couple of days? Does he do it often on the full moon?”

“Hey now I don’t like your tone right now Han. I mean he does but...but If Gen were a werewolf he would of told me. We made a promise to each other. He leaves because he is hunting the wolf that..killed..no...I don’t think. No he can’t be. He would of told me!” a nervous laugh. 

“You were passed out McCree! You did not see his face or his worry.” Hanzo knew he should calm down but it was the only thing that made sense. This other wolf didn’t appear until jesse showed up and was protective over him. “ Just ask him. Show him your recordings! I will do my part tonight and try to get this wolf to talk to me. If they are not one in the same It will be only a misunderstanding. But you will not”

“ I - hey I” Jesse tried to interrupt but Hanzo cut him off to finish.

“You will not sit there and act stupid when I know you are not! Why else would he stop his blind vengeance if he did not know you? No wolf would stop unless someone they considered pack were in danger.” 

Neither talked for a while, Hanzo stood walking away into the kitchen, nervously rubbing his hair back. It still wasn’t completely dry. The rain still fell outside. It seemed to be getting heavier but no less sunny. Jesse didn’t look at him only looking down at his feet thinking. Hanzo sighed. He didn’t want to leave things like this. Thick tension in the air. Bringing this realization that maybe a trusted friend lied. “I’m sorry”

“No.. no don’t be. You’re not wrong. I might of been purposely blind to some of the things you brought up. I’m-” an alarm went off on Jesse’s phone. “Shit. My medicine. It’s back at the park. Along with..everything else. Shit.” He stood rushing to the door. He looked back at Hanzo. “We’ll finish talking later ok. Thank you for last night. I have to go. I promise we’ll talk. Be safe tonight!” 

Hanzo simply nodded, a small somber smile as he waved Jesse goodbye. He was alone again. Confused in a way. Hurt in others. He had to figure out how he was going to convince this other wolf to not fight. He could simply meet him in human form..Han had a feeling that might help. Seeing his humanity. Even if it didn’t it was the best he got. Otherwise the other wolf would come straight to his den and that would not end well for either. Going near a wolf’s den was near suicide. He had to make sure Jesse didn’t get caught up in this again. He couldn’t bare for the man to be hurt. 

It was still only midday. He had a lot to think about before the final night of this full moon.


End file.
